The Hunt Is On
by Lincelot1
Summary: When the Hypnobrai ravage his home town, a young man finds himself among the survivors saved by the ninjas. Determined to stop the Serpentine, he must prove his worth to join the ninjas. Meanwhile a villain rises, bend on usurping the elements to plunge Ninjago into chaos through the power of a legendary relic from Ninjago's ancient people. One OC, but one that isn't a Gary Stu.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Chapter one: And so it Begins.

"Sensei, I fear the falcon has troubling news."

Zane had just entered Sensei's room on the lower deck of the Destiny's Bounty, and was still trying to catch his breath. The figure dressed in black was frowning at him.

"Did you have to interrupt our conversation? It's not like there has been anything bad happening ever since we defeated Lord Garmadon"

"Cole," Sensei said as he looked up from his teapot. "remember that as long as we have been fighting the serpentine, the falcon has always brought us correct information."

"Sensei, the serpentine are still trying to find and attack us, and now the Hypnobrai are attacking Allsworth Village, in an attempt to increase their army!"

"Well at least we didn't stop practicing this time." Cole mumbled.

"We shall set a course at once. Cole, tell Nya we are setting sail."  
"I'm on it" Cole replied as he ran towards the bridge.  
"Zane, what else did you see?"  
"It appears the Hypnobrai have targeted Allsworth Village for a reason, it's too far away from where we saw them last, they must have a reason." Zane explained. "According to my database the inhabitants of this specific villagers are generally well educated, and the warriors strong."

"They must be looking for new expendable minions. And Skales will not be likely to bring the tribe's staff there." Sensei was obviously worried. "We must get there as soon as possible, but we must not let them return to the hypnobrai tomb to guard their staff more effectively."

"Zane," Sensei continued, "I want you to tell Jay and Cole that they will drop off when we get near to the tomb. The rest will go with me to Allsworth Village to measure the damage and fight the Hypnobrai."

"Yes Sensei" Zane said a moment before turning around to tell Jay and Cole

"They must be ready. Even divided, the serpentine are ancient and no stranger to war."

- Jay's point of view  
"WHAT?! They're back?!" Jay exclaimed as Cole was telling Nya to set a course.  
"I was talking to Nya but if you need to yell through our conversation again that's fine Jay. Absolutely fine." Cole responded, well it's not like it's everyday that an enemy we thought defeated returns.  
"Before you get annoyed with me again, you should learn to knock on the door, your always interrupting my good moments."

And then Zane decided to barge in as well. At least it was in my favour.  
"Am I interrupting?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Yeah that's better than running head first through that door to tell my girl she should get to work."  
"Whatever Jay, just get over it." Of course Cole had to have the last word again. He always does.

"Sensei say's that when we get near the Hypnobrai tomb the two of you must get off the ship and steal their tribal staff." Zane said, almost as if Cole and I hadn't said anything.  
"Oh great, now the two of you go on a mission together without anyone to keep you from bashing each other's head in" Nya said. "Just get out of there in one piece." And now even Nya was grumpy. Man I hate Cole right now. Couldn't he just stay out of this?

"Wonderful. Just don't argue with me anymore and remember who's in charge."  
That's what I meant. Always has to have the last word I thought.  
"You better make sure you're on the top deck when we get there." Cole said as he left.  
"And now the snakes are back. Didn't those guys get enough already?" I exclaimed.  
"Nya, you should stay and if necessary prepare the samurai suit for when Allsworth village is reached. I will no go to prepare as well." Zane said as he turned to walk away, leaving only the two of us again.

"Just try to get along with him ok? I'd hate to see the two of you argue with each other all the time again." And now he got Nya worried. Doesn't he think about what he does?  
"I'll just get that staff and escape before he even has the chance to argue again. This earned me a quick smile from Nya.  
"Now I need some help with the exo-suit. Care to lend a hand?"

I was playing a video game with Lloyd again, who believed he was unstoppable. But then the scoreboard came in.  
"Told ya Lloyd, this is Fist To Face 3, You can't beat me on my game.  
"No way Kai! You gotta be cheating. No way you can beat me in any game!"  
"Just be happy you got a close second, next time I'm not holding back.

"Am I interrupting you?" Zane asked, coming seemingly out of nothing.  
"Zane did you have to do that?" I ask annoyed. "And no you didn't interrupt, I was just finished humiliating Lloyd." "Humiliating me? I was humiliating you!" "No you were not, my score was way higher."  
"If I may? The Serpentine are attacking Allsworth Village and when we arrive there we will be confronting them again while Jay and Cole try to steal their staff from their tomb. That is all." Zane said as it fit were nothing.

"That is all?! The serpentine are returning out of nothing again and now we're on our way tot hem already?" I ask, but before I can continue Lloyd cuts me off; "Woohoo! We get to fight serpentine again!".  
I guess I should be happy, I was getting a little bored now that Lord Garmadon is finished, but it just came out of nowhere and now I'll be fighting them in a couple hours again. Even I need can use some time to prepare.  
"I will prepare now. I would advice you to do the same." Zane said as he left.  
Lloyd and I look at each other for a moment.  
"We'll finish this later, now we'll get some fists to faces for real!"  
"This time I'll beat you, just watch me." Lloyd said, trying to compete with me again.

It was time to make the jump. I had already got one of the glider's Jay made and now I was waiting for him. At least I didn't have to wait too long for him to get here.  
"You don't have to tell me, I know you are here first and that you want to lead."  
"Good, then we will get along just fine. We just gotta do this and then we can argue all we want when we get home. You ok with that?" I ask, trying to make sure our argument won't affect our mission. "Yeah fine by me, let's go." I take a deep breath before jumping down, with Jay doing so after me.

"So, what's the plan?" Jay asked. Unfortunately I couldn't think of anything, I had never been there. "There is no real plan, we just sneak in there, grab that staff and then we get out as fast as we can, preferably without attracting attention." I reply, trying to sound like I'm not entirely unprepared. "Sound's like a plan." Jay say's as we land in the snowy area.

"Right, now that we're here remember that being undetected is most important right now." I said as we climb into the tomb. "I'm behind you." Jay replied.  
The Hypnobrai tomb has to be one of the worst places you can be if you're trying to remain undetected, there are crystals casting your reflection everywhere, so if we would need cover, I knew we would have to find a rock wall. Good thing there were lots of those, but that was the only good thing about this mission. We didn't even know where to look for the staff.

"Shouldn't there be guards at the entrance? This place seems empty."  
"Zane said the others are attacking Allsworth Village remember?"  
"I know but even then, we haven't seen a single Hypnobrai."  
Although most of the thing's Jay said aren't useful, this time he did make sense.  
"They are probably closer to where the staff is. We follow the trail, we find the staff.  
Before I finish that sentence we spot the first Hypnobrai guard so far.  
"And that is where the trail begins" I whisper.

This particular Hypnobrai was quite well positioned, either that or we were just positioned very poorly. I took the largest rock I could find lying on the ground near me and threw it at the guard. Before he could properly react the rock hit him in the face causing him to pass out, and I signal for Jay to continue.

The next few Guards were easily bypassed and the presence of the Hypnobrai was getting more concentrated.

"This seems like the inner hall. Look, on that plateau is the staff!" Jay whispered.  
"We can't just bypass all the serpentine there, they're surrounding it too closely, I'll throw up a rope and we climb up there.. You ready?"  
"I'm always ready!" Jay whispered a little louder than he did before.  
"Here goes."

I throw up the rope furiously hoping that the weight at the other end of the rope won't make too much noise as it lands.

It didn't.

The two of us climb up to get to the high plateau where the staff is being kept on a standard.  
"Right, now let's get out of here as quickly and silently as possible." I say to Jay, causing him to nod. I look back at the ledge where the weighted end of the rope was.

Unfortunately, that's where the rope WAS.

As I turn around I'm greeted by the face of the tribe's second in command, Slithraa.

I'm afraid the siege of Allsworth Village won't stop until me and my fellow civilians are all enslaved by these creatures. Right now I'm at the front line where we try to prevent the snakes from gaining more ground, but with a bunch of lightly armed civilians and a few samurai protectors, I fear we must pray for a miracle.

"For every moment we fight another villager can escape! Don't give up!" A samurai yells, trying to rally the civilians. Although morale remains low it is amazing what a shout from a man clad in armour can do on the battlefield. Alas, the serpentine keep coming, while more and more villagers are either fleeing or hypnotized to fight us, yet here I am fighting the blue scaled serpentine, without a weapon in my hands. Then again, I've always been good with my fists, and the daggers other villagers were using were of no use against their scales anyway.

The last villager between me and the serpentine in front of me fell, and I rushed in to take his place, determined not to let the person behind me to do the same as soon as I were to fall.

Then the serpentine in front of me chanted "Look into my eyes... I am your master..." I quickly turn to the side while trying to hit him with my elbow, judging by the painful sound that seemed to come from the serpentine I was facing, I expected it was a hit. Quickly I used one of my favourite moves, which I had always used in cases I would have to fight, although the occasions were few.

I turned by back slightly towards him, with a part of my right side still exposed to him, I place my right elbow on his throat as I duck to grab his legs with my left arm. Gathering all my strength I lift the serpentine up and throw him into the crowd of snakes in front of me.

Some of the villagers in the line behind me cheered as they saw that I had defeated one and knocked down some others, who had trouble getting up in the mass of snakes they were in, and having one of their defeated comrades on top of them didn't help.

Alas this little victory was short as another serpentine came to cover the gap, shielding the troubled serpentine behind him, just as I realized I was doing, but I was ready for him.

This one quickly punched me, hitting me in the upper part of my chest, which was not too effective. In the hurry I noticed he had his arm fully extended, which was a great mistake, one which I could use to my advantage.

I again turned in the same way I had before, grabbing his arm with my left hand, putting my arm to his shoulder and my right foot on top of his, as I continued to pull his arm while keeping the rest of his body in a fixed position with my right arm and foot.

I heard a rather distasteful sound coming from his shoulder as I pulled his arm, confirming that I had broken it. I released him from my grip, turning back with my side and front facing him, then flattened my hand and hit him on his upper arm with it, causing him to fall to his knees in pain, which was answered with my right fist connecting to his head, causing him to at least pass out.

The bunch of serpentine that I had hit earlier had gotten up during my battle with that last snake, and they were none too happy about the fact that I had thrown a defeated serpentine on top of them.

As they approached I looked behind me, finding that there were barely any villagers behind me anymore, and that the ones who were still there were running for their lives, leaving only me and a couple of overwhelmed samurai, and I knew that soon I too would be overwhelmed.

The reason I fought so well earlier is because there were innocents behind me, innocents whom I could protect, and that reason was gone now.

So I ran.

I noticed the serpentine in the back of the enemy formation were distracted by something behind them, but I didn't care. The samurai that fought so valiantly were hopeless, only trying to take some last snakes down with them, and I knew that if I stayed any longer I too would be lost, so I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.


	2. Chapter 2: More Than They Bargained For

Chapter 2: More Than They Bargained For

I knew that if I didn't get out of that place I was finished, and I didn't like the idea of dying alone to a group of human snakes. Unfortunately those human snakes were faster than you'd think. Then again, so was I.

I sprinted so fast I nearly tripped over my own feet, but I didn't, it wasn't the first time I lost my balance while running, but I only did so when I was running at speeds only few others in town could match. My heart was beating too fast and violently for me to believe this was healthy, and my legs agreed, but I had to move on. I knew that I had always performed better when it was in protection or service of others, but I was alone. Yet I had to find my resolve and keep performing the best way I could.

If I would fall, I wouldn't do so for nothing I thought. I had to lead my pursuers away from the encampments in the village. So I ran into an alley in between a workshop and a civilian's home. The workshop owner had build a small roof to shelter some crates filled with products against the rain, next to the wall separating his terrain from that of a neighbour. It didn't seem very stable and reliable. The path was going slightly downwards making what I was planning difficult, but it was the only thing I could do. I jumped, I grabbed the red tiles on the roof and climbed up on them.

I had no time to see if my pursuers could do the same, I walked over the roof, careful not to break it, then stepped onto the wall. I knew that although it wasn't very high it was too high to just climb without using the roof I had used. Now that I was on top of said wall, I held myself onto the wall of the workshop as I stomped on the roof with one foot, causing the roof to collapse. I knew the serpentine would be here any second now so I went to my knees, then hanged onto the wall as I put my legs over it at the side where I wanted to be. I let go and landed on my feet without injuring myself. I turned around to see... An old, bearded man, wearing a straw hat. He was sitting and holding a cup of tea. Next to him laid a bo staff.

"Impressive." The old man said.  
"What is impressive sir? I just climbed this wall, nothing more." I said, somehow knowing that this man wasn't a helpless innocent waiting for the serpentine to come.  
"You will find that I know more than you think. Defeating a serpentine without using any weaponry is something few untrained men can do, yet you did so twice in a row. I am impressed." The old man continued.  
"What is there to be impressed with? I failed and ran." I said, humbled by the man's words.  
"But did you do so before seeing that there was no one left to suffer the consequences of your retreat?" The old man pointed out. "You even led the attackers away from the people weaker than you are."  
"That may be, but all I did was slow them down. Nearly all samurai protectors have fallen, and the villagers have lost their will to fight." I said, although I wasn't sure anymore why I was denying what the old man said to me.  
"You are an untrained and unprepared civilian, yet you defeated two armed attackers. Even if you have not saved the village, you have done your part." The man reassured me.

"But what happens now? The serpentine are still advancing, and soon they will reach the encampments." I ask worriedly.  
"They are not advancing anymore. Everyone that isn't hypnotized have been brought to safety, only the hypnotized villagers and samurai remain." He said.  
"Why would they let the villagers escape?" I asked him, although I believed what he said.  
The old man stood up, picking up his bo staff.  
"Young man, have you heard of the elemental ninjas?" The man asks me.  
"Of course, everyone knows they defeated Lord Garmadon. Why? Are they the ones to which we owe this victory?"  
"You owe them nothing. They are here to help. But if you accept, they can use your help."  
"How do you know? Are you -?"  
"Yes, I am Sensei Wu, the mentor of the ninjas. Look up." The sensei tells me.  
I do as he say's, and I see a flying ship hovering in the air above.  
"The ninjas are up there, waiting for my return. Will you come with me?" The sensei asks.

I could never refuse such an offer, and I accepted the man's invitation. Climbing up the rope ladder that had been dropped down I follow the sensei, who doesn't have the slightest difficulty climbing all the way up.

"Sensei, who's the new guy?" A ninja dressed in a red GI asks.  
"He is a villager who has performed exceptionally well during the battle with the Hypnobrai, and he will help us retake the village as soon as Jay and Cole return with the tribal staff and the anti-venom to cure the hypnosis." The sensei explains  
"The name's Connor if any of you want to know. Pleased to meet the ninjas who saved Ninjago." I say, quite relieved that the ninjas are going to drive the serpentine out.  
"I'm pleased to meet you. If Sensei Wu thinks you are worthy of coming here, you probably are." A ninja in white say's.  
"Jay and Cole will soon return with the anti-venom. Connor, I want you to go below deck and rest for now. Lloyd, you show him to the quest room." The master say's.  
"Ok uncle." The ninja in green confirms.

As I turned around I was greeted by the face of Slithraa, the tribe's second in command, surrounded by just about every snake that had been left to defend the staff. And that was quite a lot of snakes.

"What do we have here? Intrudersss?" The Hypnobrai in charge mocks. "So nice to pay uss a little visit. We want to say thanksss."  
The snakes moved in closer to us, all those who weren't wielding their weapon yet were doing so now. I try to make it clear to Jay that we will be running for our lives soon, as we can't win this.

"Soldiersss, let's show them just how thankful we are."  
The Hypnobrai soldiers and scouts are getting closer, and I tell Jay to follow me as I turn around and run away from the plateau we are on.

"Get them!" I hear the tribe's warrior shout as Jay and I run as fast as we can towards the exit, but it isn't easy to escape a garrison of serpentine while carrying both a scythe on your back and a staff in your hands.

I can't keep up with the lightly armed ninja of lightning like this, so I yell for him to catch the staff, which he does, keeping us going at the same speed. As we head for the exit a group of serpentine had formed a living wall blocking our escape, but a ninja running at them at full speed with a giant scythe drawn changed their mind and we climb out of the tomb.

"Keep running, they will follow our footprints in the snow." I told Jay.  
"Split up?" Jay suggested.  
"No, if they get either of us we got an even bigger problem, just follow, Allsworth Village isn't far from here.

We soon lose the Hypnobrai. Then we leave the snowy area near Jamanacai Village and continue to Allsworth, where the rest of the team is.

We climb up the rope ladder to the Destiny's Bounty to bring our report to Sensei Wu.

"Sensei, we got the staff with the anti-venom." I report.  
"How did the mission go? Did the snakes find out you were there?" Sensei asks.  
"It went pretty well until we got the staff and then this whole army popped up out of nowhere!" Jay speaks hysterically.  
"No matter, now that we have the anti-venom we can retake Allsworth Village and cure the villagers." Sensei explained. "But first, meet Connor, who will help you."  
"That would be me" Someone said from the entrance of the bridge. He was wearing normal clothes and was obviously not a ninja, he was thin but not too much so and had black hair, a bit like mine. Also he was unarmed. "Pleased to meet you." He continued.  
"Sensei, how will he help us? He doesn't seem to be a ninja and he isn't armed either." Jay asks.  
"He isn't a ninja but he knows the village, he knows where the serpentine are, and where they will want to go." Sensei answered. "Jay, get the others. We are attacking."  
"Yes sensei." Jay replied.

"Is everyone ready?" Sensei Wu asked, and everyone replied with a "Yes".


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting For One's Home

Chapter 3: To Defend One's Home

So we descend to Allsworth Village.  
I was glad that the ninjas were coming to retake the village, and now I'm guiding them there. I don't want to appear weak, so once again I have to fight well if any of the snakes get through, although I don't know how likely that is, having five ninjas, a sensei and a samurai here, especially if they are the ones that saved Ninjago, even though the green ninja, the master and the samurai would go in a different direction than us.

"Right, here we are, so Connor, which way should we go first?" the black ninja, who appeared to be the leader next to sensei asked.  
"They are concentrated at the main square, which is that way." I point south in response to the question posed. "Sensei said the town is evacuated so they won't be at the civilian homes. Once we are done at the main square we should go to the part where the workshops are, as they might have gone there to salvage."  
"Sounds like a plan" The red ninja responded.

So now we have to escort someone as well as beat up the serpentine. I know the new guy might need protection, and Lloyd probably won't realize it, so it falls to us. I dunno what sensei sees in him though. He looks kinda average.

We arrived at the main square which was still crawling with the Hypnobrai, according to Connor they were likely waiting for the rest to finish looting the village. I was just gonna listen to Cole as I normally did.

"Kai you go right, Jay left and Zane, you give me ranged support." Cole commanded.  
"What do I do?" The new guy asked.  
"You stay behind and guard Zane" Cole replied.  
"Sure thing" he said. Apparently he was satisfied even with his small role. I however, have some serpentine on the right to beat up.

So now I would protect the ninja I now know as Zane. I could see that Jay and Kai were happier with their roles in the battle than they would be with mine, but I consider it a privilege to be given this task. Zane himself too seemed to be delighted that he had some protection he normally lacked, although he didn't look like he needed it. Meanwhile the ninjas were bringing down the serpentine with greater ease than the strongest samurai in Allsworth could have, but even so they had to be careful, this was a force capable of successfully besieging one of the more well faring villages in this part of Ninjago.

Some of the serpentine in the crowd were coming for Zane now, and this was my call.  
Zane was already throwing shurikens at the approaching foes, but I saw that they would reach him, and I was there to prevent that. I run at the serpentine in front, then perform a high kick hitting him in the face, hard enough to stagger him backwards, pinning down some of the serpentine behind him who were now easy targets for Zane, earning me an approving look from him. Even that means pretty much when it's coming from one of the elemental ninjas.

I notice that Kai had been pushed back somewhat, and was about to be attacked by a serpentine behind him. As I rushed to his aid the snake behind him had knocked him down, but I had him in a standing choke hold before he could strike again. Kai then hit him on his lower jaw as he stood up again, causing the serpentine to drop down. Kai continued to rush at some other serpentine and so did I.

The rest of the battle went smoothly, and following my directions the black ninja, of which I still didn't know the name, led the rest of us to the part of the village where most of the workshops are. As we went through the streets on the lookout for any serpentine that strayed from the rest, I realized how much damage the serpentine had done to the city. Many of the villagers were no more, and most of their homes burned. By chance the black ninja led us through a street close to where I lived, and in the distance, I saw that my home too had been turned into a torch by the serpentine.

A moment later we reach the part of the city we were looking for. This place was filled with workshops and storehouses, and it wasn't very well ordered. Unlike the square where we came from, this was no open area.

"Looks like they've already been here" the leading ninja say's. Then again most buildings were burning, and the storehouses pillaged.  
"I think I can hear them that way." I tell the leader.  
"Then that's where we'll go." He answered.

We arrive in an alley where the sensei and the green ninja were fighting. The samurai mech remained outside. The green ninja appeared to be a close second to sensei, and both had been fighting the serpentine for some time, by the look on the green ninja's face. That's where we came in. I looked at the techniques that the ninjas were using earlier, and the green ninja and sensei were using completely different styles as well. But they all had something in common; they were quick, difficult to evade, yet sacrificing no defence. It was exactly what I would want to make my moves like, but these people did it far better than I.

"Did you clear the main square?" The sensei asked.  
"No serpentine left where we've been through" Jay responded.  
"Good. These should be the last of them.

The remaining serpentine prove to be no match for the six ninjas, and are soon defeated, clearing the last part of the village. We continued out of the village to an encampment in a valley outside the town, where we were hailed as heroes. We continued towards the mayor.

"Your village is safe now." The sensei said to the other old man. "But the serpentine caused a lot of damage"  
"At least it is due to you and your companions that we are in this refuge now. Otherwise we would have been lost." The mayor responded, he was obviously thankful that the village had received help, especially from them. So was I.  
"I'll go with some of the remaining people to measure the damage, and safe as much as we can. But judging by the fires in the distance, I fear that there is little left for us to reclaim. We'll do what we can, and see what we can safe."

I looked around during their conversation, it was saddening to see the handful of survivors that remained. The large village now had seen only a little more than a quarter of it's inhabitants survive, enough to populate only a small town, rather than the large and wealthy village it once was.

These people had lost many of the people they had known, and were unsure what to do now.  
This reminded me of the fact that although I had accompanied the heroes for a little while now, I was no different from those survivors I now pitied. Most of the people I knew were missing, and I had seen my home burn in the distance. I too had nothing to return to.

"So what will you do now?" Kai asked me.  
"I was asking myself that question. While we were fighting the serpentine I saw my home burn in the distance. I lost everything I had here, so I think I should try somewhere else. I just don't know where I could go." Then the sensei came into the conversation.  
"We will go back to the Destiny's Bounty. Connor."  
"Yes?"  
"You can stay with us for the time being. Now, let's go."  
"Thank you sensei. I owe you a lot."  
"You owe us nothing."

So I come with the others to the Destiny's Bounty, where we wait for dinner.

"The name's Connor right?" The red ninja asks me.  
"Yes it is."  
"You did pretty well for someone without training back there."  
"Indeed, it is useful to be protected if you must provide ranged support." Zane said.  
"Thanks, but I must say you guys did very well even for people with training. The samurai protectors in the village were trained, but far less capable than you guys are." I answer.  
"That's what we're ninjas for." The green ninja said.  
"Do you guys smell that too?" The blue ninja, Jay asks.  
"I sense there is a great disturbance in the kitchen." I jokingly reply.  
"Your analysis is correct. Cole is nearly done preparing his meal." Zane replied.

"Dinner is served!" Cole said as he puts some bowls on the table in front of us, containing some mixture that appeared to be disguised as soup.  
"I see that look on your face Connor. You chose a bad night to join us for dinner." Kai joked.  
Although I wasn't even sure if it was a joke.  
I looked down at the bowl to glance at the contents, and as I do so, I ask myself if I was mistaken and if this was a lesson in poison making, rather than dinner.  
The other ninjas, even the disciplined sensei, were looking in amazement at their respective samples of the green stuff that Cole had made. The looks on their faces had made me think they were wondering about the same thing I had.

"Uh, what are we eating again?" The ninja in green asked, having his face turn slightly green as well.  
"Vegetable soup, great for your health." The black ninja said. This particular statement made me truly wonder if the "Great for your health" part was actually sarcasm, and if this was indeed a lesson in poison making.  
"I think I'll skip dinner today, thanks." The green ninja said, sounding as if he had been sick for a week.  
"Hey Lloyd, you look a little green over there, are you trying to blend in with your suit?" The blue ninja said, this caused Lloyd to run out of the room we were in, making rather distasteful noises.  
"Well it would be a shame to let those vitamins go to waste wouldn't it?" Cole said as he split Lloyd's portion among us, causing the girl who had been silent around me so far to pinch her nose.  
"Jay." The red ninja said.  
"Yes?" Jay answered, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.  
"Don't. Ever. Do that again. Clear?" Kai continued, pronouncing every word slowly, like a teacher speaking to a dumb pupil.  
"Yes. Perfectly clear. Won't do it again." Jay answered, still pretending he didn't mind the increase in his portion. The look on his face as he looked down again said otherwise.

Cole himself was first to finish his meal, the rest of us took a lot longer to start eating. Once we had finished, we were all just happy that so far we had survived what seemed to be the most potent food poisoning in existence. The others left the room, probably looking for something to kill the aftertaste, leaving only sensei, who seemed to try the same as the ninjas by drinking a cup of tea with about five lumps of sugar, and me.

"Sensei, if I may?"  
"Yes, Connor?"  
"I wish to tell you that I'm very grateful for what you have done for Allsworth."  
"Why? This is the same situation as our discussion when we met. We did not save your home, or any of your belongings. Why are you thankful?"  
"I'm glad that when I lacked the power to protect the people there, you and the ninjas came to do so. That's why I'm thankful. It is also because of this that I'd like to ask..."  
"Yes?"  
"Are you accepting recruits?"


	4. Chapter 4: The New Guy

Chapter Four: The New Guy

"Are you accepting recruits?"

"No." The sensei said, seemingly not surprised by my question at all.

I remain silent for a moment, and the sensei looks up from the table his teapot was on.

"We are not accepting new members."

"Does that mean that, -?"

"No." He said, already knowing what I was about to ask. "It does not."

"When I set out to find the ninjas, I was looking for five, not four." This statement gave me some hope, but I was still unsure what he meant.

"All ninjas use stealth, and to do so, they use darkness. As there are ninjas to embody the elements, there must be one to champion the darkness as well. Before I found the four ninjas elemental ninjas, I found a potential team member who was already a ninja. His GI was charcoal grey, and he was a bandit. I tried to recruit him as the ninja of darkness, but he said we should use the power of spinjitzu to amass wealth and serve ourselves, instead of preserving the balance and peace of Ninjago. After this encounter I went to find the elemental ninjas, the green ninja came later."

"Should I expect to encounter this ninja sometime?"

"No, the Phantom Ninja doesn't live any longer. We will not see him again." Sensei explained.

"I knew that if the team would be complete excluding the ninja of darkness, the destined ninja would eventually find his way to us, and here you are. It is because of your destiny that you aspire to be like the ninjas, and that they accept you."

This statement made sense, I had thought about it during the battle that their techniques are exactly what I wanted mine to be like, even before I met them, and only a few moments ago they shared dinner with me and treated me like one of them.

"So I am to be a ninja, and a member of the team?" I asked, hoping I was correct.

"Yes, you will be a ninja." Sensei said, this was great, and already I knew that this was what I had wanted all along. To be a ninja. But I never thought I would be joining the team of the best ninjas there are.

"I advice you to get some sleep, and to get used to the idea of being a ninja."

"I nod as I stand up to return to the guest room.

And now I had to get used to the idea of being a ninja. This had to be the easiest assignment I had in my entire life. Who wouldn't want to be one of the best ninjas there are? I return to my quarters and sit down on the bed, trying to gather my thoughts.

Tomorrow, my training as a ninja would begin.

The next day I'm up early, waiting outside my new master's room. Without me having said anything, he calls me in, somehow knowing I was waiting outside. I enter the room to find my master sitting on a mat on the floor, with a box in front of him.

"Come. Sit down." My master said. I sit down in front of him, wondering what my first assignment will be.

"It was a good choice to wake early today, our task will be easier without the other ninjas interfering." He said. "This box contains your ninja GI." He hands me the box, and I look at the coverage, which shows that it is the same kind the other ninjas use. "Now, go to the armoury and take what will be your weapon of choice. Do not take this decision lightly. Once you have picked a weapon, bring it to your room and put on your GI. Then we will start training you."

I stand up and bow at the sensei, then I pick up the box and take it with me as I look for the armoury. It is at the middle deck, and it was filled with lots of weapons, probably given to the ninjas as gifts from various towns and blacksmiths to thank them for saving Ninjago.  
I look around the room looking for weapons, and there were many, many kinds.  
I didn't want to use the same as one of the others, so that means no shuriken, scythe, katana or nunchuks, or a bo staff. Still plenty of choice, there were butterfly swords, spears, battle claws, just about any weapon a ninja would use, but there was one weapon that I truly imagined myself wielding.

The warglaives. This would be the weapon I would use, so I take two of them and bring them back with me to my room, careful not to awaken the ninjas with the sound of metal.

I enter the guest room and put on my ninja suit, which is silver coloured, and has some light armour on otherwise vulnerable spots. I then wield the two warglaives and look in the mirror. With this gear I looked exactly like another member of the team. And return to sensei's room.

As I opened the door to my room my master was already waiting for me outside.

"You have taken the first step on a long and winding path young Connor. We will make a ninja out of you yet." As sensei says this he guides me to the training room on the middle deck. "The weapons you have chosen rely on mobility and speed, attributes I have noticed you possess, but we will enhance those further to make you more powerful and skilled."

The sensei and I enter the training room and he activates the training equipment.  
"First however, we need to work on your balance, as you lose it when running at top speed. The balancing poles will help us with this task."  
I climb onto one of the balancing poles.  
"First, the swooping crane. This stance goes like this." The ninja master stands on one leg, holding his other leg up while holding his arms outward, and I copy this pose. I lose my balance a couple time, but I manage to recover without falling off. The sensei however keeps standing without the slightest movement, and I attempt to match his sense of balance.

I had to do right to make sure sensei would think positively of me. So far the team had functioned well, and I was only an addition, not an essential part. I had to make sure I would become a more important part than an apprentice, as I wasn't about to squander this opportunity.

I viciously concentrated, visualizing the sources of weight in my mind as I kept balanced, no other thoughts crossing my mind.

"Now, the pinching crab." Sensei now stood on both legs, holding his arms in a fixed position in front of him. I however was too focused to notice that sensei had already changed stances, as I had my eyes closed. Sensei however, poked at my foot causing me to fall off.

"A narrow mind is a limited mind. Imagine what would have happened if the entire defence of your village had remained in one point. Again, this time remain in balance through effort, rather than focus."

I get up and climb onto the pole I had fallen off, placing my other foot on another pole to mimic the stance Sensei was now in.

"Once you have advanced your training you will keep balance in every movement you make."

As sensei said this the ninjas came in.  
"Holy, -" Kai exclaimed as he saw me.  
"Connor's joining the team?" Cole asked, surprised that sensei thought the team could use another member.  
"Yes, Connor will join. He is destined to become the sixth ninja.  
"I for one am glad to have another member. He appears to be capable of being a ninja." Zane said, I was quite glad that I held his favour, and was determined not to lose it. Jay and the green ninja just looked at sensei and me in surprise.

"Well, welcome aboard then." Cole told me.  
"Uncle, I thought I was the last ninja to join the team?" The green ninja asked.  
"No Lloyd, the team still lacked the ninja of darkness." Sensei told them.

"The ninja of darkness?!" The five ninjas exclaimed as sensei finished his sentence.  
"Sensei, no offence to either of you but wouldn't the ninja of darkness be evil?" Cole asked.  
"As the four of you embody the elements that are necessary for spinjitzu ninjas, there must be one to champion the darkness in which we ninjas take shelter. If making use of darkness makes one evil, we would all be." Sensei said. "You will take turns sparring with each other. Kai, you begin fighting Connor. The rest of you each pick a team member to fight with."

Kai stood in front of me and sensei was going to watch the fight.  
"Should I hold back?" The red ninja asked.  
"For now you should." The master answered.  
We bow to each other and the battle begins.

Kai begins by striking at me downward. I step sideways to avoid him, and try to place the blade of my left warglaive on his throat, but he stepped to the left to avoid me, as I had avoided his blow. Striking sideways at me I jump back, then jump forward to where I was.  
His blade was now to my left, and I hold my left warglaive sideways on his katana, which should hold it in place for long enough for me to go for his throat with my right glaive, which would declare me the winner of this round.  
Alas, Kai had predicted what I would do in this situation, and distanced himself from me using a backflip I could not match. He then charged at me holding his blade at his upper right, and was going to slash it to his left at middle height, but I avoided this by turning around to my right, then performing a high backwards kick with my right leg, landing a blow in his face.  
The ninja recoiled even less than one of the scaly serpentine would, but I used it none the less, and used the same move that had served me so well yesterday. While Kai grabbed his face, I stepped sideways, putting my right elbow on his throat, and my left arm around his legs as I slightly ducked to do so. Kai only had a moment to be surprised, as the next moment he was in the air, and I threw him face down on the ground, carefully breaking his fall with my left hand, as this was only sparring.  
The resulting sound caused the other ninjas to look at what happened, but they quickly looked back to their opponent to make sure they weren't going to be defeated while they were distracted.  
I quickly advance on Kai in an attempt to hold my glaive in front of his face, which would mean I win, but as I do so Kai sweeps my feet off the ground using his sword. I attempt to get back up, but Kai managed to so first, and a cold blade is held out pointing at my face, signifying Kai's victory.

"You're pretty good, I even had to hold back less, cause I certainly didn't wanna lose to a newbie on his first match."  
"You fought well Connor, you show great promise." Sensei said.  
"I'm not a mentor like you, but isn't it too early to tell? After all, if Kai didn't hold back I would have been defeated within seconds." I say, fearing the ninjas would think I'm arrogant if I had said anything else.  
"You're too humble man, you are good, so take the credit for it!" Kai replied as I get up.

"What do we do now master?" I ask the sensei, of which I still don't know the name.  
"Next you will practice on a dummy. Try to create and work into some new moves to add to your repertoire. After that, spend some more time on the balancing poles, until dinner is ready. Kai, you know what to do yourself for today."  
"Yes sensei." We both reply dutifully.

I do what the master told me to until dinner, which was prepared by Zane.  
"Well this time you'll get some better food." Jay said. "Zane is the best cook among us."  
"I still didn't hear any complaints about my dish last night." Cole happily said.  
"That's because we were all trying to make up excuses to skip dinner. The new guy must have been fearing it would be like that every night, didn't you Connor?" I said.  
"Well Kai, let's just say there was room for improvement." he replied, probably trying to answer as diplomatically as possible.

"Dinner's ready" Zane said as he put the meal he had prepared on the table, which was chicken and vegetables, along with some sauce he had created. I could see a look of relief on Connor's face, and I can't blame him. He probably thought this was a celebration about the fact that everyone was still alive after last night, and to be honest, I too thought Zane was trying to make us forget the "food" yesterday, if it can even be called food. This time he wasn't wearing the blue apron he normally used, probably remembering what we did when he first wore a pink apron while cooking. He must have made sure the new guy wouldn't give him an odd look, so I didn't comment about it.

After finishing food I went back to my room early, saying I wanted to be well rested for tomorrow, although I actually spend the last hour working out and repeating some of the moves I had created a few times, believing it would be a better preparation than sleep. Once I got in bed, I was just happy that the others were very accepting to me so far.

And so my journey on the path of the ninja begins.

I'm quickly running through the ruins of a temple where some now lost civilization used to worship some dragon god. Suddenly I notice I stepped on a tile that activated something. I jumped as far as I could, expecting a trap hole to open in front of me, but instead a whirling blade appeared in front of me and I could not stop my jump anymore, I land, and quickly jump over the whirling blade only barely escaping injury. A little further the vibrations in the floor from my steps cause a pit trap to expose itself, as I had expected earlier, but this time I did not jump in time, but manage to catch the edge of the hole in the floor I was hanging in now, but the impact of me hitting the side of the trap hole had injured my right leg.  
I didn't even want to look below me what fate would await me if I failed to hold on, and managed to climb out onto the solid floor. I was limping now, but I saw my goal in the distance, a glowing light from the next room. I continued in and saw my golden treasure lying on an altar.

"The golden gauntlets!"  
My exclamation echoes through the halls of the temple I had navigated as I slide the golden glowing gauntlets on my ungloves hands.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lesson In Honour

Chapter Five: A Lesson In Honour.

I continue training with the other ninjas for a few days, getting better each day. The other ninjas I sparred with each said that I was getting pretty good, and when I faced Kai again he said he could see that already I had improved since his last battle with me. So far I had just been generally improving my fighting skill, and Sensei was watching me to see when I would be ready to receive the training that would make me an actual ninja in time.

Everything went smoothly these days. The first time something out of the ordinary happened again was during dinner. A certain topic was brought up that I had been trying to avoid, although I knew it would eventually be asked.

"Connor, where exactly is it from that you hail?" Zane asked me.  
This shocked me, but I tried to pretend it didn't and just answered "I was born in Ninjago City".  
"Your tone of speech differs from normal somewhat. I believe something is bothering you." Zane said, having somehow noticed that I was hiding something. As he said this, the other eyes at the table turned towards me.

"Nothing gets past you friend. Although it would have been in my favour if it did this time." Having said that, I knew that I now owed them an explanation.  
"You see, I was indeed born in Ninjago City, but I ran away from my parents."  
"so...why did you run away from your parents?" Jay asked  
"I prefer not to give any specific examples on this subject, but let's just say that, as I'm a pretty loyal person, it took a lot to make me consider leaving." I said.  
"I had earned some money doing chores, both for my parents and other people as I had to buy my own food. During the night after another particularly one-sided "Discussion" between me and my parents, I gathered whatever money I had, then sneaked out of my home while my parents were asleep. Then I ran away as far as I could during one night."  
I notice the others listening carefully to my story, a look of amazement mixed with pity adorning their faces.  
"How old were you then?" The girl I had learned to know as Nya asked.  
"About ten and a half, give or take."

"You had to look out for yourself at that time?" She continued.  
"I did also, but I was likely a little older than you but I had my own home and help from some villagers. You did not?" Zane asked.  
"No, I was homeless, I'm afraid. How old were you exactly at that time?"  
"I... I do not know. I will tell you that story some other time."  
"Very well. As I was saying, I was now in a completely different part of the city, so I could start anew. I didn't have to worry about my parents looking for me either, as they were probably just happy that they could sell whatever belongings I had not taken with me.

"You really think they were THAT bad?" Cole asked, surprised by my last statement.

"In fact I have no doubt of it. They only married for the practical benefits of it, and didn't really care for anyone else, or sometimes for each other. Because of this they barely had any friends at all, and it suited them fine.

"All homeless people I had ever seen were adults, adults who thought being homeless was humiliating as they couldn't take care of themselves. I however, was presented with a choice instead. A limited choice, but a choice I had lacked earlier." I said. "Life is pretty difficult without a home, but my life before had been no less so, and I wasn't discouraged to make the best I could out of it. However, once you have been wandering around the city at night for some time in an attempt to find a place to sleep, you will build up contacts with the criminal underworld, whether you like or perhaps even know it, or not."

"I was soon contacted by a member of a criminal organization, asking if I wanted to become a pickpocket, as the only people who expected a youth to be out to steal from them were suffering from paranoia. I however declined, as I didn't view becoming a criminal as a step up from the situation I was in, doing chores for some people."  
"And he just allowed you to decline?" Kai asked.  
"He mocked me for not accepting what he said was the best offer I would get in my life, but I didn't think much of it back then. It was likely to be a hollow insult, and I would probably never see him again."

"The next day I do chores again, for a man who was very kind to me, and gave me much more money than others for the help I gave him. He said that once he had saved enough money he would pay for me to go to school, so I could get a proper job as an adult."

"Once I was finished there, it was evening, and I went to someone else I often did work for. This was in a factory, and I was to do his job for a meagre payment, although it was a decent amount in my eyes. I didn't know much about law or economics back then, and did not realize that it was actually illegal for me to work at my age, and that he was now reported as working overtime, earning him double the money he normally got for work that I did.  
I had to do very repetitive and annoying work, but I was ok with it."

" It went well, until after some time I walked in between two of the many storage racks that filled the storehouse. These racks were nearly as high as the roof for added storage capacity. As I walked I thought I saw something move somewhere in between the containers stored in the racks. Of course such things would be waved off as a bad night's rest, but then I noticed something had indeed been moving there, and the second I looked up I saw a crate falling out of the rack, which would land mere inches in front of me. I jumped back as far and quickly as I could, and successfully avoided the falling crate, which shattered in front of me. To this day I am unsure whether this was done to scare me or to actually assassinate me. Obviously at such a time, I assumed the latter."

"I then ran out of factory as quickly as I could, nearly tripping over my own feet as I wasn't used to doing this. I stumbled upon a police officer on his night shift, writing a ticket for someone who had parked their car for too long. Fearing the assassin was still on my tail, I asked him to accompany me for a moment, which he refused. So I made him, by pulling the ticket out of his hand and running away with it. Knowing this wouldn't be enough to keep him following me for long, I hoped this would buy me enough time to get away. Childlike antics, unfortunately, but someone did appear."

"So, changed your mind yet?" He asked. "You know, bad things might happen if you don't." he continued with a smile on his face. It was the same man as earlier, who was now acting even more suave than before. He promised me that if I accepted his offer I would eventually become a rich and mighty man through crime, able to influence other mighty people, and take revenge upon those who insulted me in the slightest.

That's when I almost did.

But I didn't.

Instead it was then that I decided to turn my back on evil and selfishness forever.

Then the police officer appeared behind me. "So you're a freelancer? That's useful. But alas, now I need to deal with him first." As he said this he drew out a combat knife from his pocket.

It seemed however that the officer I had stolen a ticket from was really determined to catch me, and had in fact saw the need to get assistance from two nearby officers. I then ran past the armed criminal as the police was now only looking for him, not me. Once things seemed calm again I found a place to stay for the night, though it would be a night spend without rest.

The next day I went to the well paying person again, as he said I should come daily, and was intent on having a look in the newspaper to see if there was any news about an arrest last night. As I entered his home however, I saw that he was dead and lying in a pool of his own blood with a newspaper lying next to him, opened at a page that described a criminal escaping from the police last night. On a nearby table, a threat note directed at me was pinned down with a combat knife.

I knew that there were few places left in Ninjago City where I would remain safe from his organisation, so I took part in a tour across Ninjago, pretending I was with another family by following one as they entered the bus, and once I saw a suitable village away from the capital I got away from the group, and ended up in Allsworth.

"Will your presence here do anything to compromise our security?" Zane asked me, which was a logical question.  
"No, in between a giant snake, armies of serpentine, ancient pirates, skeletons and who knows what else, I don't think one criminal that didn't show up in years can even reach us. His organisation is probably gone by now."

The rest of the evening I was just glad this conversation was over.


	6. Chapter 6: A Day In A Ninja's Home

Chapter six: A Day In A Ninja's Home

It's been two weeks now since I was welcomed aboard the Destiny's Bounty. My training is faring well, I have been learning new moves and taking advice from the master and the ninjas. It seems however that I'm not yet considered ready to learn actual spinjitzu. I guess it's fair though. Joining the most powerful users of an ancient martial arts is no small task.

We had just finished breakfast and I was about to leave with the others to go train when Sensei Wu stopped me.  
"Jay." Sensei Wu said to me.  
"Yes sensei?"  
"Connor has fought Cole, Kai and Zane once each, and I believe him to be ready for another duel. You will be his next opponent. I will watch the two of you fight...unarmed."  
"What?! But sensei I never fight without my nunchuks!" I exclaim.  
"But you are a master of spinjitzu, and he's an apprentice. I expect you not too use spinjitzu either." Sensei said as he left the dining room.

I reacted by speaking under my breath; "Time to use my full -"

"And no full potential!" Sensei said as he turned around the corner, either expecting or hearing I was going to cheat.

"No fun sensei..."

I enter the training room, looking for the new ninja. Cole was doing push ups, while Zane was meditating through the noise of all the training and Kai was running on the rotating floor. Connor was hitting away at one of the punch bags.

"Hey newbie!" I call.

Connor turned towards me, keeping a straight face despite the fact I called him a newbie. He turns towards me, and as he does so I put effort into standing taller than I normally did, while I put on my "badass" face.

I walked towards the blue ninja, one of the last two team members I had not yet fought.

"Sensei says you gotta fight me, both of us without weapons." He say's.

I look him over as he said that. I had to fight what appeared to be the least intimidating of the ninjas here. To be honest he looked both as if he was going to shout "I broke a nail!" in the middle of the fight for all to hear, and like he was going to be arrogant about it.

"Right then, let's see if I learned a thing or two since my last duel." I say.  
"You better have, else you'll be down in seconds."

We bow to each other, and the fight begins.

I try to surprise him by pulling off a trick in the very beginning. Nearly all inexperienced fighters start by hitting someone with their right fist as hard as they can, and he probably knew that.  
I punched high with my right hand, but as I was at a quarter of the length my fist had to travel he tried to catch my right arm with both of his hands, but as he did so I took my fist back towards me and quickly hit him with a low left handed punch instead, right in his unprotected stomach. He recoiled, as any human would he did so by being forced slightly backwards, with his upper torso now going downwards, due to the location of the blow.  
His head was now at the same height as my own stomach, and I grabbed his head with both hands, and I send my knee flying upwards into his face, making sure not to break his nose, causing him to collapse onto the floor.

I was determined not to lose, not to him.

"This is really bad" I thought to myself. I knew that by now all the other ninjas, sensei and Nya were watching. Especially Nya. And here I was on the ground in front of a newbie.

I was determined not to lose, not to him.

Everyone was watching, and this was a fight that actually seemed to be winnable. To do so would go a long way to impress the others, something I could use very well.  
It might cause damage to Jay's reputation for now, but if I would win, I could not be blamed for it.

Jay quickly got up, a feat in itself after the damage I had done to him already. It was worth respect, he earned that much. Now I had to do so.  
He was quite angry now, and rushed at me, right fist raised.  
This was the most typical of movements he could have used, but even so he was too fast for me to avoid or catch his fist, and I took a hit to the left side of my upper chest.  
I now stepped to his side, facing him, while he still faced where I stood. I then grab his arm, and pull it backwards, causing him to lose balance. I push him over and get down over him, much like sitting on my knees, but in combat. I placed my knees, which were now carrying my full weight, on his left arm as he lied on his back. If he would manage to get up, his left arm would be nearly useless for the remainder of the fight.  
I now grab hold of his left leg, rotate it, and push it over to his chest, of course this was normally impossible for him to do, but this particular hold was exceedingly painful. For him.

"I'm accepting surrender you know" I say as I keep forcing his leg, while Jay continues to try and get up, continually hitting me with his right hand, but the pain he was in now was far worse than what his punching could do to me, especially because he couldn't strike hard considering the position he was in.

Alas, he managed to kick me quite hard in my neck, and I had to let go to escape another hit.  
He quickly gets up, but I was up first, ready for whatever he was going to throw at me.

What he threw at me however, surprised me.

Even with his crippled leg, he decided he should try to use spinjitzu at me. I had seen that the other ninjas would begin by turning around really quickly, but otherwise as they normally would, he just threw his body into a turning position, creating a somewhat sloppy, but still harmful spinjitzu tornado.

He went out of the tornado, and tried to use the force he had now build up to strike at my upper legs, but I jumped up to avoid, in a way Sensei Wu had taught me.

He struck out again, this time at normal height. His fist came from my left side, but I countered by holding my left arm out vertically in front of me, blocking his strike.

I knew that he couldn't keep going as long as I could in the first place, but after having the left side of his body crippled and still trying to attack me, I knew he was near breaking. Victory was within reach.  
I attempted a spinning kick which I had learned and practiced during the last two weeks, I turned to my left, pulling my left leg in somewhat, and now I was going to jump up when I was about to face him again, pulling my right leg down to stand upon it as I would throw my left leg up into the air to strike a final blow in his face.

But as I did so, just before I would throw my left leg up, I noticed I was spinning much faster than I had done before while doing that move, and I was now surrounded by a visible, black coloured energy.

I had unlocked spinjitzu.

It seemed like I could think and move faster than normal, while everyone who was watching moved their faces into a surprised expression in slow-motion. Including Jay himself.

I hit Jay quite often, and he wasn't able to do anything about it. I then just pushed him away, as it was clear I had won, and I didn't want to hurt him further, and finish my spinjitzu at some range from him.

"He used spinjitzu!" Lloyd exclaimed as he pointed at me, still standing, while Jay was lying on the ground.  
I walked up to Jay, who slowly crawled away as I did so. I however, held out a hand to him, and helped him back up.

"Well fought Jay." I said.  
"Thanks I guess, but how could I lose to you?"  
"Maybe I'm better than you at unarmed combat. Maybe you held back too much. Maybe I was just lucky to be able to cripple you."  
"Yeah, about that..."

"Jay, despite my warning not to, you used your spinjitzu." Sensei said. "Why did you do so?"  
"I thought I might lose, and I didn't want to lose to him because he's new." Jay explained.  
"I would have done the same." I added.  
"Connor. You are a bad liar." Sensei replied.  
"I like that, that's a good sign." Cole said.  
"If practice makes perfect, we got a trustworthy fellow here." Kai said in response to Cole.  
"I'm glad you guys like it. But sensei, the fact Jay used spinjitzu is probably what caused me to use my own. Did I learn it too early?"  
"You have already learned it days ago. You were just unaware that you had done so, but when you were in a difficult situation you could use it." Sensei explained.  
"So when did the four of you first use spinjitzu?"  
"Jay was the first of us to use spinjitzu after noticing the combat situation we were in against was like a situation we were in during training, and used some moves sensei had taught us to use in that situation, and then he suddenly formed a spinjitzu tornado. We did the same" Kai said.  
"See? I teach everyone spinjitzu. Last time was more fun though. And less painful."  
"You too used moves Sensei Wu had taught you, correct?" Zane asked me.  
"Yes, the jumping up and the simple yet very effective way of blocking I used were sensei's work, then I tried to use a spinning kick I learned earlier in these two weeks, but instead I used spinjitzu."

The ninjas look at each other for a moment.

"The ninja of darkness is with us!" Cole exclaimed, happy to see I was becoming an actual member.  
"Yes. Connor is a brother now. Respect him as you have always respected each other. Sensei said.  
"Thank you sensei. I'm glad you'll have me. Being with the spinjitzu masters is no small honour.  
"You have earned your place. You will bring no shame to us for being with us." He continued.  
"I think I should thank each of you guys. Especially you Jay, hopefully you didn't get injured too badly.  
"I can still do a bro-fist."  
This statement is appropriately replied to and everyone laughs.

We then have dinner, which was prepared by Nya.

"Sensei, are there any plans for tomorrow?" Zane asked.  
"Yes, your falcon has revealed that the Venomari and the Fangpyres are preparing for battle. During the night we will arrive where Nya and I expect the battle will take place. We will manipulate the battle so that both sides take as many losses as possible."  
"And Kai, do try not to get Venomari venom in your eyes again." Nya said.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Won't happen."  
"Sensei, how do you know what Zane's falcon is saying?  
"Well, I'll tell you that some other-" Zane tried to say, but was cut off by Jay.  
"-Ah it's fine Zane, just tell him."  
"If you insist." Zane continued. "Connor, I'm a Nindroid."  
"You mean, as in a robot?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't seem like someone who would lie Zane, but are you sure you aren't half human, half robot, a cyborg or something?"  
"No. I'm entirely robotic."  
A moment of silence passed.  
"Zane, if you are a robot, nobody can tell the difference, and you're a person like anyone else to me. And a friend and brother at that."  
"Thank you for understanding."  
"No problem."

Once we all finished dinner we went to play some video games together, but we all just went to bed at a proper time in preparation of tomorrow.

And now, I'm a ninja.


	7. Chapter 7: Snake War

Chapter seven: Snake War

Our rest is being disturbed by an annoying alarm clock, causing each of us to be greatly annoyed upon waking up. The loudness of the alarm made me wonder if ninjas are supposed not to rely on their ears. The infernal noisemaker finally stops when the red ninja picks up a hammer leaning onto the table the clock was on.

"Who put that clock on so early?" Kai asked, still annoyed.  
"We better get up quickly, the falcon probably knows the locations of the two armies by now.  
Cole said.

We all get up and have breakfast as quickly as possible. While we do so, Sensei Wu walks in and puts a map of this region on the table.

"The Venomari army is about here, and the Fangpyres are here." Sensei explains as he points at two places on the map. "They are aware of each other's presence, and we expect they will clash here." He says as he points at an open field in the valley-desert like area we're in.  
"The four elemental ninjas will go behind the lines of the Fangpyres. Lloyd, Nya, Connor and I will be near the Venomari. We will all wait until the battle begins, and assault the lines at the back of their army, this way both tribes will be attacked from two sides at once, and losses will increase considerably. We will also make it a priority to pick off any retreating soldiers."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Kai says in agreement.  
"What are the powers of these two tribes?" I ask.  
"The Venomari can spit both harmful venom and poison that makes their victim hallucinate. The Fangpyre tribe can turn anyone or anything into a serpentine using their bite, and as such they have great numbers and vehicles. The Fangpyres are generally stronger than the Venomari and they have vehicles, but their bite is useless against other serpentine, while the Venomari venom can affect them."

"Does everyone know their task?" Sensei asks, and everyone confirms.  
"Then we will go now. Let us be swift, and deal a crippling blow to both tribes."  
"Yes... a crippling blow." Jay speaks under his breath, although he could walk normally again.

The Destiny's Bounty is placed in a spot where it will be hard to reach, on a cliff overlooking the desert-valley, and both groups go to the spot they needed to be. To keep the element of surprise on our side Nya was in her samurai armour, but not in the robot suit. The sensei leads the way, and we make our way to a cliff overlooking the back of the area where the battle will take place. Lloyd and I scout ahead, and we find a path downwards. We reach a part where we're concealed, but close enough to attack, and wait for the Venomari to come.

"Keep going, we got some more to go." I tell the others, As I lead the other three ninjas down to the valley we need to be. We are walking through the sand, and I notice a crag in the stone below the cliff that goes upward far above us, this was probably the best cover we were gonna find around here.

"We'll wait here, the Fangpyres will come soon and we have no time to find a better hiding place. We'll have to hide behind these rocks.

As we wait on the hill, the Venomari arrive in the distance.  
"They will be here soon, they must not see us, so we can attack them from behind once they clash with the Fangpyres." Sensei Wu said.

The Venomari pass us without noticing us, and they walk towards the Fangpyres. In front of the opposing army they stand still, and the dark coloured Venomari general goes to the middle of the space between the two forces, surrounded by a group of bodyguards. The Fangpyre general does the same.

Sensei Wu explains: "They are doing what we would call "negotiating". They are trying to intimidate the other general into surrendering or to form an alliance, despite the fact that it rarely succeeds. The battle will start soon, but we will wait a moment longer."

The generals return to their respective armies. The Venomari general however had already told his second in command what instructions to give to the army, and the Venomari were now ready. The general returned and said some words to his army and the tribe charged at the Fangpyres. Although the Fangpyres were ready for a fight, they had not been told any tactics specific to this battle, and the general just gave the order to stand their ground. The Fangpyres at the frontline were armed with standard weapons, whatever they could get their hands on.  
The Fangpyre general held his troops steady, and the Venomari were now where the generals had discussed. Only when the Venomari were at three quarter of the space first between the armies, the Fangpyre general gave the order to charge at the now reckless Venomari.

"We will go there now. Nya, fire a burning arrow onto that cliff." Sensei instructed, which Nya did. We then descend upon the Venomari.

"Hey look, a burning arrow!" Jay exclaimed  
"That's our sign. Let's go boys." Cole said as the rest followed him out of the crevice in the natural stone wall. "I'll be in the middle, Jay left, Kai right. Zane, you give ranged support and you're the one who takes down fleeing soldiers when they appear.

"My soldiers always fought well during battle, and today shall be no exception. My strategy of using the negotiation period to distract the enemy worked well, and our foes' fangs are useless against other serpentine, as is their mutating venom. Our poison was still doing it's job, not as good as it would against the humans, but it worked well.  
Speaking about the humans, it are them who we should be fighting, things were much better when we had someone to lead us all, but these foolish Fangpyres had to pick up the old ways again. There were more Venomari than Fangpyres, but we aren't truly outnumbering them. As I'm fighting the enemy soldiers however, those of the Fangpyres who aren't on the frontline start to laugh, in an attempt to intimidate my soldiers of course. But it should be I who was laughing, as I saw that the four ninjas had appeared behind them.

"The serpentine are trapped, show them what you've learned!" Sensei Wu shouted at the three of us. "Don't use spinjitzu yet, or we will attract too much attention from the front line!"  
Nya was using a katana and a butterfly sword, Lloyd a katana and I was using my warglaives. Sensei Wu was the only one who didn't use a sharp weapon, but he was defeating the serpentine faster than any of us could. We, however, were doing quite well ourselves.

I was fighting the Venomari. I had to be both careful not too get hit by a poison spit, but I also had to fight as many of the serpentine as possible, as every soldier they lost would discourage the general to attack another village, like what happened to mine. I did my part in fighting our way through the enemy ranks without too much trouble now that I had learned some new skills during training.

Then however, the generals noticed. A command was given to both sides to retreat in the direction they came from.

The four of us couldn't face all the serpentine coming our way now for long, even though they had been weakened from the fight.

"Lloyd, Connor, the two of you use your spinjitzu, then come back to where the Bounty is. Nya, come with me."  
"Yes Sensei!" Lloyd and I reply at the same time, while Sensei Wu and Nya return to the path we used to get down.

"That's four hundred serpentine. How about we both do two hundred each and impress sensei?" Lloyd says, jokingly.  
"Nah, you go take a breather, I'll do all four hundred of them." I respond.  
"See if you can keep up." Lloyd says.

"Ninja-GO!" both of us yell as we use our spinjitzu tornadoes. Although we couldn't talk, we knew we were both counting our kill streak, intend on beating the other.  
I had defeated 16 of them already, and Lloyd had done about the same. Then it seemed we had both targeted the same unlucky Venomari, who was now about to be attacked by two spinjitzu ninjas at the same moment. But as we got too close to each other, we unintentionally knocked each other out of the state of spinning we were in, creating a shockwave, knocking down some other serpentine.

"What was that?" I ask Lloyd as we both get up.  
"I don't know, but we gotta get back to the Bounty!"  
"Well this is the best chance we're gonna get." I say, and start running up to the path we came from, expecting Lloyd to follow, which he did. It seemed however, that the training had paid off and that I was now keeping proper balance while running without too much effort, and it seemed I was just as fast as Lloyd.

We both get to the top of the cliff and try to get to the one where the Destiny's Bounty is, which we can see after a little while of running.

"Now we get back on there and then we ask my uncle what that shockwave was, I wanna know what happened." Lloyd says.

"Same here." I say. "Wait, did the ship just -?"

"What? Did the ship just what?" Lloyd asks, but he already sees what I meant. The Destiny's Bounty was taking off in front of us, revealing a large group of Fangpyres that would have attacked the ship if it hadn't taken off.

"What?! They can't just leave us like that!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Calm down Lloyd, if they didn't, our home would be under attack now."

"And now we're under attack! You like that?!"

"Think about it Lloyd, today is as good a day to die as it gets. For the serpentine that is."

I show initiative by charging into the Fangpyre crowd using a short and quick spinjitzu attack, kicking one of the serpentine off the cliff, but not shaking the others. Lloyd then joins in.

To my left was the edge of the cliff, to my right was some ground. As Lloyd stood in front of them, fighting the serpentine on the front, I went to the right of the centre of the Fangpyre crowd, and pushed the serpentine that was closest to me in the middle row, towards the edge of the cliff, pushing all the defenceless serpentine behind him off. When he was the last one in the middle row still standing, I released my grip on him and kicked him off instead, ensuring he couldn't pull me off with him.

"Nice move, where'd you learn that?" Lloyd compliments me.

"Keep going, we got a lot more of them to go.

"Man, warglaives are great for defence" I thought to myself as I blocked most enemy strikes. "And slitting throats" I continue. The serpentine were strong foes, but it seemed as if now that I had learned spinjitzu I had become far more powerful, even when not inside a spinjitzu vortex. Still, the Fangpyres outnumbered us.

"There are too many of them, let's just lose them." I say to Lloyd.

"Lose them? Weren't you going to take two hundred of them?" He asks sarcastically.

"The others wouldn't have left if we could take them."

"Fine." Lloyd says as he strikes down the fangpyre in front of him before turning around to sprint back as I follow.

A little while later we look over our shoulders to see that no Fangpyres remained behind us, and we set up a campfire.

"So what do we do now?" Lloyd asked. I had expected that he wouldn't ask me that question, considering I'm the newest member, but at least it meant he saw me as equal to the others.

"The others will come looking for us. First place they will go is above where they took off, and considering we aren't too far away from there it won't take too long for them to find us, as long as we remain near the fire." I said. "Unfortunately this means that the serpentine who are still out looking for us will find us as well in time. We just have to see who gets here first.

"And if the serpentine find us first?" He asks, still to my surprise.

"Then we get to serve the people of Ninjago a little more today, won't we?"

"You seem very confident about that." He answered, while he looks at the campfire. "The two of us can't defend ourselves if all those snakes get back. We would be captured or killed."

"If we get captured but not killed, we'll escape eventually, and as of the later possibility, you probably have had enough near-death experiences before, I doubt you will fear another such situation." I say.

"You are right, I don't fear death like others do anymore." He says as he looks up at me, and in his eyes I can see he speaks what he thinks, but I know he isn't convinced his thoughts are correct.

"But what about you?" he continues. "You haven't been with us for that long, your life has only been in danger once, back at your village."

"Lloyd, I do not fear any fate that can fall upon myself either, only that of others."

As I say this, he looks at me with a surprised look marking his face. I continue before he can say anything.

"Look at those flames" I say, pointing at the campfire. "Once they have served their purpose they are gone, and it doesn't matter because they aren't sentient. We too must serve our purpose, and we have an opportunity to do so because we are the lucky few to be ninjas. And you know far better than me, that in your career you have saved peoples lives. Have you ever questioned your own well being when you could save a life?"

My question is answered with silence, so I continue.

"I'll take it you have not, and I too have never questioned my own well being when I could serve others, as my job at my village included protecting the town safety. Now that I have been given this role I can properly help people everywhere."

"But why are you so focused on helping others, and not on enjoying yourself?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, I care about enjoying myself, and when we're having a good time we must forget about anything else and enjoy what we have. But when we're on duty, we must forget ourselves, and serve and protect others from harm, so that they too can enjoy their lives like we can." I attempt to explain. "For every murder, one person has revenge or a material reward, but another life ends, and another family is in upheaval. For every robbery committed, one person has a momentary gain, and another person loses both material and emotional value, up to the point of causing a trauma. We can prevent this and many other evils, and it's something I'm willing to die for if need be."

Lloyd remains silent so far, but I believe I have done enough talking for now.

"I doubt I'm the only one here who has made sacrifices to be here, or continue on this path, don't you think?" I say, trying to have him speak more.

"Well I don't really know what sacrifices the others made, but I know I did have to defeat the dark lord with their help, but I did cause a lot of trouble too."

"What kind of trouble?" I ask.

"I'm the one who released the serpentine." He says, shocking me somewhat.

"Why exactly did you release an ancient race of evil snake people?" I ask, hoping he will have a good excuse like being forced to do so.

"To get back at the ninjas for ruining my plans, as I used to try to be a villain like my father." He answers, looking in front of him into the direction of the fire, thus looking slightly past me.

I look at him for a moment, then wonder if I should pretend I didn't hear that.

I look into the fire Connor had mentioned earlier as I say that. He's kind and I like how righteous he is, but in this case that won't work well for me, having mentioned my previous stupid actions. I try to think of something to explain it to him, some good reason to escape a salvo of hard words I expect him to fire at me, but his eyes point at me again before I can come up with anything however, and he continues.

"So, how come you reformed yourself?" He continued his questioning. At least I'd rather be answering that question than why I released the serpentine.

"Well you see sensei is my uncle, and after the tribes turned against me one by one, he had the other four ninjas capture me. Some time after that he was looking for someone who would become the green ninja, and you can guess who he thought would fit the bill."

"And what did you think of being offered the chance join?" he continues.

"Well ninjas are really cool, they are nearly unmatched in battle, and the others gave their dragons to me later on..."

I notice that while I answer his question he begins to frown, and I quickly think about what I could have said wrong.

"...And what else did you like about being nearly unmatched in battle?" He asks, his tone only further stressing me to answer as I think he would want me to.

"...I like the chance I was offered to make up for what I did earlier." I say, putting a slightly more accepting look on his face, much to my relief.

It would seem that Lloyd is just trying to please me, if someone is excited about multiple things, they will likely speak about what they like most first of all. Considering that he is my brother however, I'll just accept his excuse and try to move away from that topic, as it's obvious he prefers not to speak about it.

"I'm surprised that he Bounty hasn't arrived yet, it can't be much longer anymore though." I say.

"You think they have begun looking for us near the battlefield?"

"Sure thing, that's where they would start, and soon –"

"- Soon what?" He asks, his eyes following me as I get up.

"Don't speak." I whisper to him as I walk over to the nearest cliff, overlooking the path that led to our location, and I look down.

What I see however, is quite shocking.


	8. Chapter 8: Unwanted Company

Chapter Eight: Unwanted Company

Connor looks over the edge of the cliff to see the mountain path that led us here. He quickly turned and his gaze now aimed at me, but only for a split second before he grabs his warglaives.

"The Fangpyres are coming again, get your katana and hide!" He whispers to me, his tone rushed, as he reaches for some water he had on him.

I get up and quickly arm myself, but I remain standing where I am, wondering if it's a good idea to extinguish the campfire.

"If it's only a scouting party, why don't we let them think we didn't notice them?" I ask.

"Because it's not a scouting party, now get ready, they're nearly here."

We get back against the natural rock wall behind us, as we both know running would be pointless now, and only reveal that we're still here.

"They'll be here soon." I whisper.

"Yes, they obviously noticed we put the fire out, but they'll probably think we're running away."

"But won't the fact that we didn't make any running noises give us away?" I ask, still whispering.

"Good point. You think they'll hear that?"

"We can take no chances."

"Fine." I say, and I begin to walk towards the spot where the campfire was, glaives in hand.

Before I can do so however, Lloyd pulls me back.

"No newbie, you don't get to do that yet. This one's mine." Lloyd say's as he walks where I was going to. I knew that this was not what our master would want either of us to do, but try telling Lloyd that. To be honest however, I'd switch places with him given the possibility.

"You better stay there until my uncle finds you." Lloyd quickly whispered to his side as the serpentine neared him, their torches casting a warm glow on the ground. Although most people would like such a sight it was displeasing to me for some other reason than that it was about to reveal Lloyd's location, and I could not find out whether it was natural for a ninja, or because I am the ninja of the cold darkness.

Nonetheless, just before Lloyd would be revealed he jumped in front of the serpentine and lashed out at a few of the surprised Fangpyres before turning around to flee, as a large group of the snakes ran after him and I tried to stay hidden, which seemed to work.

Then however I noticed a lightly audible sound, one which I had heard before, but I didn't know exactly what it was.

It all became clear in a rather unfortunate way when slightly less than three quarter of the mass of Fangpyres were past me, and a searchlight from above both my location from what could either be my rescue or a dead giveaway; the Destiny's Bounty, flying above me.

"Couldn't have come at a better time." I mumble to myself, then ready my glaives as a large part of the serpentine group forms a half crescent, trapping me between the rock wall and the Fangpyres.

One of the more well armed ones, seemingly the leader, stepped up towards me, wielding two steel katanas of a fine make, better than what I think the serpentine could make themselves, so this had to be one of the more experienced and skilled ones.

"What have we caught this time? A ninja-wannabe?" He said as he came somewhat closer, yet remaining out of immediate melee range. "Boysss, if this is the best recruit the ninjas can get their hands on, maybe they won't be a match for us after all."

"And look at him, he isss so struck with fear he can't even make facial expressions anymore." He continues, causing the Fangpyres to laugh, in turn causing me to wonder if they actually find that funny, or if they were just trying to please their boss.

"They call that a poker face, it's something you do when you can't care less about what the person in front of you is saying."

The Fangpyre comes somewhat closer again, in an attempt to appear as menacing as possible, and he starts to speak more slowly, and more loudly.

"You should remember your current posssition newbie, or I'll just kill you instead of turning you into one of us."

"That must have sounded better in your head. You should really brush up on your speech when you get home."

"Are you trying to mock me?" The Fangpyre said, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"If you say so, genius." This statement causes some of the other serpentine to ready their weapons.

"This one'sss mine." The leader says, as he attempts to strike with both of his katanas at once, both held sideways, but I block them by holding my glaives vertically, causing his swords to scratch past the blades of my weapons, going towards me still, but before they can reach me I deliver a quick left strike to his chest, causing him to recoil somewhat.

I look around me to see what options I have, but the serpentine still have me cornered, and , I could not yet use the rock wall behind me to rebound off to attack from above like the other ninjas could.

Having no other option I charge at the Fangpyre, and kick him in his lower chest, but to no avail, as instead he slashed at my leg, causing me to fall down with an injured left leg I would have otherwise used to kick him with, and causing me to drop my left glaive.

He managed to get up before I could, but I pull his leg down while getting into a kneeling position, over the now floored snake, and repeatedly punch him with my left hand, while holding him down with my right.  
The serpentine however manages to push me away and get up, but not without having been punched multiple times.

We were now both standing and he was fully armed, I had my right glaive, but the left one was lying on the ground behind him.  
I should have used a spinjitzu attack before to weaken him, now that my left leg was weakened I could no longer do it properly. I was holding the grip of the double blade tightly, and if I lost this one the fight would degenerate into a brawl against an armed enemy.

This time the serpentine charged at me, I set my right leg in front of me and turn my body to the right, throwing my left leg up, but instead of reaching face height I hit the serpentine's hard shoulder, and he shrugs off the worst of my attack as I struggle to maintain balance, a struggle soon lost when the Fangpyre rams me with his other shoulder.

As I lie down the serpentine drops his left katana to try and pull my last glaive out of my hand, and I attempt to hit the weak spot on his elbow with my left fist but he still manages to disarm me, and then points his right blade at my throat, signalling his victory.

"What, out of words? No ssnappy comeback this time? " He mocks.

"Well, I could comment about your terrible breath or your ugly face, but I expect both are quite obvious, no?"

"I hope you enjoyed that sssmart comment, it will be your last. Soon you'll be my loyal pet and bodyguard." He say's as he moves in to bite me, as Sensei Wu explained Fangpyres can.

As he moves closer I see he notices that my left hand had gone towards the lower part of my left leg, and before he can react I push him away with my right hand then while ignoring the pain it causes in my left leg, I get up into a kneeling position, and although I try to push his katana away it creates a large cut in my side, but I continue and perform a rising movement while the snake moves his head backwards to avoid what I'm about to do, but he is too late and I grab the back of his head with my right hand and using a shortblade I had kept strapped to my suit I stab the vulnerable part of his head in between his chin and his throat. The Fangpyre falls down as I pull the blade back out, and he lies on the ground, motionless.

As I move down to pick up his katana with my right hand I put the shortsword back into it's holder and get up again, ready for the other Fangpyres who were about to come for me now that their leader died.

I threw the katana at the crowd of serpentine to buy me time to gather my glaives, as I pick up the second one I use it to strike at an attacking serpentine and I start doing the same at the ones that were now surrounding me, a task that would have been far easier if my leg was still working properly. I knew that like this I wouldn't last long, but considering I took out their leader first I can imagine worse ends.

Then however, I see light coming from a path leading to the cliff where I am fighting, and a golden spinjitzu tornado soon sweeps in, clearing out the remaining Fangpyres. The tornado then dissipates, revealing Sensei Wu.

"You seem like you could use some help, my student."

"You're right as always sensei. What do we do now?"

"Now we return to the Destiny's Bounty, but quickly." The old man says, ending his sentence in a rush, and he starts to run back down the path, with me following him.

"How are the others?" I ask.

"Only Lloyd and Nya are at the Bounty, and that is why we need to be quick!"

We're running at a decent tempo while following Cole, hoping he will find the Destiny's Bounty soon.

"Where the heck can it be?" Jay asked. "We already passed where we left it."

"It should be somewhere around here, maybe that way?" Kai says as he points to a path going right, which we follow. Then however, the Venomari jump down from some low cliffs overlooking this path to surround us.

"Uh, Kai, I think you chose the wrong path." Jay says.

"Agreed, this is not the best possible option." I add.

"Zane that falcon of yours better find the Bounty really soon!" Cole exclaims.

"Unfortunately that might take a while, we have no clue where it is." I respond while turning on my night vision, revealing just how many Venomari we are dealing with.

"Thanks, we didn't know that yet." Jay yells.

"Kai, go get them!" Cole commands.

"Why me again?"

"Because you AGAIN -"

"Why am I even asking" Kai mumbles while drawing his blade, so do the others. I however draw out two shurikens first and throw them at two serpentine killing both, then I too draw my sword of ice.

Each of the ninjas bring down their opponents without all too much trouble, including me.

"You look thirsssty, drink this!" one Venomari yells before spitting hallucination venom at me, but I dodge it, then slash at the offending serpentine. Another however got up behind me, hitting me on the back of my head with an axe. That part of my skin quickly turns to ice, absorbing most of the damage, but this was going to cause a headache for a while.

Jay then momentarily changes into a form of half human – half lightning and flashes across the battleground, then turns completely human again a split second before hitting the Venomari behind me with the nunchuks in his left hand, then finishing him with the lightning blade in his right.

"Thank you Jay, that was very useful."

"Why isn't everyone so kind to me? Thanks though."

"No time to be grateful, I think that's their leader. Kill him! The others might retreat if we do." Kai points out.

I draw out another shuriken. I focus for one moment, then throw it, landing in the Venomari's chest, slightly below his throat.

Cole then charges at him, wielding his sword as one would a claymore.

"Now I've got ya you overgrown lizard!" Cole yells as he strikes at the serpentine in charge. He blocks with the shaft of his spear, but the force of the blow breaks through it and hits him anyway.

In response to that the Venomari tries to use the part of his spear that still had a point as a dagger, intent on hurting Cole as much as possible, and successfully stabbed him in his side. If I wasn't behind him his eyes would probably seem as fiery as my sword to me.

"You just don't know how to quit do you?" I say as I run a half circle around him with my blade scratching the ground, causing it to ignite in a well controlled shape, shielding Cole from him, and he was now turned with his back to him, facing me. Because of the fiery barrier behind him he had no way to avoid me. I then avoid the one strike the Venomari can attempt at me before I grab his side for stability while pulling him towards me somewhat, or more specifically, towards the blade I was about to pierce his chest with.

As I pull my sword back and the Venomari falls down, I can hear Jay yell that he got hallucination venom in his eyes.

"Aw man, I wish I had falcon vision right now. ZAAANE! Get this Venomari off me!"

"I was thinking about that." Zane says as he hits the serpentine that was fighting Jay. "It appears the falcon has spotted the bounty on a nearby cliff."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cole responds. "Get us there!"

"I'm not entirely sure if it is appropriate to return while these serpentine are following us."

"You prefer to return with them following us when the reinforcements arrive? Move!" I shout.

"Point taken. But what about Jay?" Zane asks while dodging some more incoming attacks.

"Kai, you get his legs!" Cole exclaims.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! Now pick up his legs." Cole says, and I grab Jay by his legs while Cole holds him up by his shoulders, and we attempt to run after Zane who leads the way.

"Uh, Cole, I got a bad feeling about this!"

"Well start feeling better, this is hard enough as it is."

After a couple more times dodging a serpentine sword and complaining to Cole about having to do this, we finally get to the Bounty, which as we approached cast a searchlight at us, then the light went off again. Good thing cause otherwise we would be blind soon. We could hear the engines being fired up.

"Is everyone on board?" I hear as I climb onto the deck, obviously that's Sensei Wu's voice.

"Everyone is now."

Sensei then made a motion for Nya to take off, who makes a motion in response, and the Bounty lifts off.

The serpentine remain on the ground near where the Bounty was for a moment, taunting and throwing spears, but they changed their mind when Lloyd used a cannon on the ship to blast them with.

A little while after Lloyd send those Venomari away using the cannon we're all in the dining room, each with a plate with a simple meal; rice with chicken, as there was no time before dinner to make anything less easy to make.

Kai, Zane, Nya, uncle and I were the ones who had gotten out of the fight without injuries. Jay was acting like he had drank a years worth of coffee, and Nya was now trying to bandage Cole's chest. From what I heard from sensei he had send Connor to get some early sleep.

"Stay still Cole, you'll need some bandaging." Nya said, trying to make her work easier.

"Bandages? Hah! You mean duct tape!" I answered, much to Nya's annoyance as she kept trying to bandage me.

Sensei then began speaking.

"Cole, how did your group do?"

"Well we took out quite a lot of serpentine back at the battlefield, and later when we were ambushed by some Venomari we did the same, and killed a serpentine that seemed to be in command of the ambushing group."

"Lloyd, what happened to the two of you after you left the battleground?"

"We tried to get back to where the ship was, but saw it take off. After that we waited nearby until you would find us, but the Fangpyres found us first and then we split up to avoid most of them. You know the rest."

"Connor too had taken down an officer of the Fangpyres, just like Lloyd and the other group took one down each." Sensei said.

"Sensei, what's up with these snakes now employing officers?" Cole asked.

"When I found Connor again the officer he had defeated had two katanas that were more well made than the weapons they used to have. I fear that now that the serpentine are divided again, they are instead increasing the power of their own tribes instead."

"About him." Lloyd began. "When you told both of us to use spinjitzu behind the serpentine, we got close to each other and then our spinjitzu tornadoes clashed, knocking us both down by creating some shockwave. What is that?"

"Did your tornadoes touch, or just get close?"

"They touched." he answered.

"Lloyd, after the battles you fought against darkness, it seems that element itself has become aggressive towards you. What you felt was Connor's energies lashing out at you, but you resisted because he isn't powerful enough yet to harm you while you're in a spinjitzu tornado as well."

"Did he try to kill me?" he asked, obviously shocked, as he made no attempt to hide it

"No, he probably doesn't know that his energies are harmful to you. It only means that when using spinjitzu the two of you should stay away from each other, that way it should be fine, at least for now." Sensei said as he looked up from Lloyd, looking at everyone present.

"How do each of you think the mission went?"

"Well it could have gone better. If we could have left right after the battle we would have avoided any injuries or hallucinations." I say looking at Jay being even more hysterical than he normally is, while Nya stands up having finished the bandaging.

"Injuries like yours you mean?" She asked.

"What injuries, this? That's just some kinda scratch, it's unimportant."

"Nya, thank you for your 'unimportant' work." Sensei said sarcastically.

"I think it would have gone more smoothly if the Bounty hadn't taken off early." Lloyd added.

"Very well. Nya and I shall discuss new tactics for the next battles we take part in. Now, once everyone has finished their dinner I suggest we get some sleep. It's been a most exhausting day." Sensei said.

We then all get back in our room, and get out rest.

After a long trek through these frozen wastelands I finally found my prize, and I was now wandering back to where my hired boat lied. I had renewed vigour every time I looked down at my hands, and the golden boots that I was now traversing the snow with. Like the way the gauntlets I wore had small emeralds in it, the metal greatboots both had a sapphire set in the middle of the plate on it's upper part, that went up, going somewhat outward and ending at a point slightly below my knees, which was the only part I could still see sticking out above the thick snow.

Now that all the research was done, and I already had two of the items I was looking for, most of the preparation was done. Soon all my work and time of restlessly working on researching the legend will yield it's rewards.

I continue to shove through the snow, the layer seems to be becoming less thick, so I'm getting close to the boat.

As of the next item, I fear it's location is rather unfortunate in response to my current situation, but I have no choice. I must get that specific item next.

And I will.


	9. Chapter 9: A Chance Encounter

Chapter Nine: A Chance Encounter

This day I'm up early again, a little while before the others would be waken by a raging alarm clock, much to my relief.

I put on my silver ninja outfit and walk around the ship. I'd run, but I'm afraid it might wake Nya or my master, if he is even asleep right now. I then arrive at the upper deck, where the sails and the bridge are built on.

The Destiny's Bounty is lying on a calm and deep blue sea, moving very little on the gentle waves that surround it.

"I've always liked ships". The thought ran through my head in result of the lovely sea. Looking back on the past few weeks my life has drastically improved, and I owe it to these people. My gratitude is well placed here.

Having said that, it reminds me of how strange it is that I am the ninja of darkness, yet am the opposite of a person most people would associate with darkness. An evil, chaotic, maybe mad or short tempered person, with no eye for the beauty of his surroundings. Yet here I am, enjoying the weather and the sea, while being grateful to those who got me here. I cannot help but wonder about this.

My attention is then drawn to something I hear coming from the ladder up to this deck.

"Looks like we're gonna have some good weather today." Kai said, he then reaches this deck, followed by the others, except Jay.

"Hey Connor, what are you doing here so soon?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, you were missing from your bed earlier." Lloyd added.

"I was up early, and when I saw the weather outside I went training here instead of below deck."

"I agree. It seems to be most enjoyable here." Zane said.

"So where's Jay? Don't you need to keep an eye on him?"

"Well technically we don't. He was really starting to annoy me so I had Zane freeze him over, and I put him in the brig until the venom wears off." Cole answered.

"Good riddance." Kai responded, quite softly in comparison to his normal speech.

"Good morning students." Sensei said as he too came onto the deck.

"Morning sensei." We respond in unison.

"Some letters came in for Kai, Jay and Zane." Sensei says as he hands them out and we start reading them.

"Now it appears even I am starting to receive fan mails." Zane said. He seems quite lonely to me sometimes, so this should be very nice for him.

"Only now mister robotnic? I get them all the time." Kai meddled. Then Sensei reacted for Zane: "Kai. When we left for the Dark Island there was a crowd of girls cheering for him specifically."

"I sense you are jealous." Zane finished.

"Yeah Kai, your letters can't outweigh that." Cole added.

"Whatever Cole. You didn't get any mail so you should just keep your mouth shut."

Cole sighed.

"Does anyone here ever get a letter that doesn't start a fight?" Cole asked out loud.

"Uncle, what is the last letter you have there?" Lloyd asked

"It was send here without a specific name on it, but it bears a logo used by some form of authority." Sensei says as he starts reading it. "It seems it might be familiar to you, Connor."

I step closer to Sensei Wu and see that the logo on the letter is the one formerly used by Allsworth village.

"It is from the mayor himself. The survivors of the attack are rebuilding the city, and the mayor is inviting you to a ceremony to thank you, and congratulate you on joining us." He explains.

"Seems you're in luck Connor." Lloyd said.

"Well he knows just as well as I do that you guys did far more work than I did. I think it's only fair that you guys don't miss out." I say. As I do so my master sends Lloyd to tell Nya to take off, and he runs towards the bridge.

"No Connor. He asked for you. Not us." Sensei responded.

"Well that would be hardly worthwhile, and quite disrespectful to the others. Can I take one person with me perhaps?" As I finish that sentence the Bounty takes off.

"That would be a fair option. Who shall it be?" Sensei asks, standing perfectly straight despite the ship taking off. I turn around to look at the others.

I believe Kai is currently in a bad mood and Jay is probably not recovered entirely. So that leaves Cole and Zane. Although I think Zane might want company I'm not sure if he's the kind of person to take to a ceremony, while Cole seems to have been excited since the word "ceremony" fell.

"I'll take Cole with me." I say as I turn around, and hear a soft "YES" exclamation behind me.

As soon as the Destiny's Bounty lands Cole and I travel to the nearest village, where we rent a car, but receiving a lower price because of saving Ninjago, and we then drive towards where the village was.

"Kai, get Jay. I have an assignment for all of you as well." Sensei tells me, and I walk towards the middle deck and enter the brig. The key to the cell was lying on a nearby table for when someone would see if Jay got over his poisoning.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Jay shouts at me the moment I enter. "We didn't lock you up when you got poisoned now did we!"

"You're much too angry. That must be a side effect of the venom. I'll leave you here for now, see ya!" I say as I turn around towards the door.

"Don't you dare!" Jay snarls at me.

"Well." I say as I turn around "If the venom has worn off, you must be able to use spinjitzu correctly."

"Ninja-Go!" Jay exclaims as he performs spinjitzu for what I think is about ten seconds.

"If you can only do that for ten seconds you haven't fully recovered yet."

Jay then does spinjitzu for a few seconds longer.

"See? Works fine. Now RELEASE ME!" Jay exclaims.

"Whoa blueberry, you know what I said about being angry."

"Yeah, as if you never are." Jay mumbles.

"Now, give me twenty push-ups, then do spinjitzu for twenty seconds!" I tell him, knowing he's an absolute failure when it comes to those, or any workout for that matter, as Cole once proved when testing him.

Before reaching half the amount of push-ups I told him to do he collapses however.

"Kai, just unlock this thing."

"Fine." I say and unlock the door.

Jay then looks up at me. "You were gonna do that anyway weren't you?"

"Yep. And now you're too tired to do anything about it. You just got Kai-d!" I say as I turn around. "Now if you're done being a baby, sensei is waiting for you on the upper deck."

I get back to sensei, to see Zane and now Lloyd as well to be waiting.

"You took much time Kai." Sensei says.

"Had to make sure Jay was alright." As I say this, Jay finally gets to this deck.

"Did I miss anything?" Jay asks while pretending he's still catching his breath, sensei frowns at the two of us.

"No Jay, you did not miss anything. There is however, a mission I'd like to give you." Sensei says as he looks at each of us. "It will be an important stealth mission."

"If it's this important, shouldn't we do this with Cole and Nya too?" Lloyd asks.

"No. Nya is not as skilled in the arts of stealth, Cole as well as Connor, who you forgot to mention, have been send with the task to secure good relationships with the ruling class residing there. We each have a task to do."

"What about my sister?" I ask.

"The two of us will be thinking about new attack plans, and she told me that after that she has some of her usual side-projects left to do."

"Any idea what it is?"

"She said it was something that the four original ninjas had used before, but lost." Sensei says. "That's all I know."

"So what's our mission?" Jay asks.

"The four of you are to spy upon the four separate tribes, one each. Does anyone have a preference on which tribe they will investigate?"

"I'll go to the Hypnobrai, I have a score to settle with them from back when I released them."

"And I will go to the Fangpyres, their bite will have no effect on a Nindroid, should I get caught."

"Very well. Jay, you will go to the Constrictai, for you can outmanoeuvre them if anything goes wrong."

"And I'll do the Venomari then." I say.

"Exactly. Now that everyone knows their destination, you can go investigate. Cause damage when the opportunity arises, but do not risk yourself, or the main objective: to gather intelligence."

"Yes sensei!" everyone answers.

We then all climb down from the anchor chain and start our travel.

I park the car outside what's left of the village walls, and Connor and I get into the village.

As I look around, I see that the place has been cleaned up pretty well.

"Seems your town is doing well in rebuilding."

"They've done some good cleaning here, but the larger buildings used to be in the back, and the lack of them is well visible to someone who used to live here." He responds. "I just hope the survivors themselves are in an equally good state as well."

We walk towards the main square where we fought most of the serpentine, and where all the people are. It was surprisingly festively decorated, as if it was some party. We walk up to the mayor, and while we do so the crowd starts to look at us.

"Hello sir. I see the recovery of the village is going well?" Connor begins.

"Yes Connor. The material costs of this battle are no problem, because Allsworth is a well faring village. Others have rushed to our aid with building crews and supplies, and the survivors are eager to rebuild. Those losses are little compared to the loss of our respected citizens' lives, which is far more of a problem." He explains.

"I see however that you yourself have been doing quite well, haven't you?" He says as he looks Connor over. "And you also brought one of the famed ninjas with you, I believe?"

"Name's Cole." I say.

"Greetings Cole. I take it you have been helping him train? How is our former citizen doing?"

"Well... he's ok I guess." "Haven't really seen him in action as much as the others have." I add cause I don't want to upset either.

"Well isn't that nice. Now both of you. I will be giving a speech to the inhabitants of our village in a minute, and the two of you will be with me. Do not worry, I will do most of the talking, but it is important that they get to see the two of you. Come with me now."

"Why does he talk to you like that?" I whisper to Connor.

"I don't know, but he treats all the villagers as if they were his family. That's probably why he became the mayor." He answers as we get up on the small wooden stage in the middle of the square.

"Good citizens of Allsworth!" The mayor begins, drawing everyone in the town square in front of him, which forms a pretty big crowd.

"We have gathered to celebrate the victory we have gained over the attacking serpentine, and to thank those who made it possible for us!" The crowd cheers at us as a result.

"Among us was one person who displayed great skill during the defence of our home, and has now joined our saviours, now the silver ninja."

The crowd again cheers, specifically at him this time, and he's quite obviously unsure how to react. He better get used to it, we get this every once in a while, and if he's invited he better show it.

"Without these people we would all have been lost, as well as all that we have worked for for as long as we have been living here..."

The mayor's speech is very interesting and all, but there's something that I find a lot more interesting. It had caught my attention ever since the word "ceremony" fell, and now it was being brought in. I was carefully watching it. If anyone would take too much of it, I would jump off the stage and show these people how a ninja fights.

"...And that concludes this ceremonial speech. To Allsworth and it's fine inhabitants!"

The two of us walk off the stage after the mayor does so, and despite the lovely smell of cake filling the air, I still have to do something for Sensei Wu.

"Hey Connor, I bet that these people want to congratulate you on becoming a ninja."

"Ok?" He responds.

"Go talk to them." I say while pushing him away from me somewhat.

"Hey sir mayor, you said this village is pretty influential in the ruling class right? Cause there's something important we need to talk about."

I've been receiving compliments from quite a lot of people now, it is a great relief to see there are still this many people alive, some of which I know. My attention however is drawn towards someone who's clothing was quite out of the ordinary.

This person was wearing a dark brown-reddish greatcoat, which was covering his legs and feet, and he was holding his hands under it, obscuring most of his clothing. Covering his head I could see a wide brimmed hat, following the same colour scheme. This person gave me the impression he was from some remote part of the land, probably near the Sea of Sand.

I decide to approach him.

"It seems you have done well here some time ago. Commendable, but may I ask, what are you going to do now?

"I'll just stick with the ninjas, they're all nice guys, and this way I can help people, unlike what I could do before." I answer.

"Truly? But am I to assume the power you get has nothing to do with your endeavours?

"Well it is quite nice and all but it's not the main-"

"If power isn't the main objective, then what is? I know that no one would want to spend their live in servitude of others like you intent to claim that you do, especially if they can gain the powers you are able to possess."

For some reason this man is trying to make me believe that I should pursue other interests, but what would he gain with this I wonder?

I try to trick him into believing I am partially agreeing with him.

" Well if I have to stay with them for some time, I see no harm in doing good like they do."

"That's obviously a lie. Ninjas are supposed to be good at lying, because they do it often. Yet you seem incapable of doing so properly. And isn't this against your own moral standards, which you are now breaking? And let me think. Isn't being a ninja forcing you to break them?"

This guy is obviously onto something, but I know that asking a question like how he knows my moral standards will only yield a useless, cryptic answer.

"Aren't you the one who seems to think I should stay for the power? Besides you don't seem to have very high moral standards yourself, so what are trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that you don't fit with these ninjas. They are lowlife shadow warriors while you have the standards of a lord. What are you doing, being with these people?"

While he says this I see a glint of some shiny metal under his coat.

"What's that under your coat?" I ask, while pulling the part of his coat away that was covering it, revealing a gauntlet made out of ornately crafted gold, greatly decorated with patterns and an emerald set into the middle of the part covering his palm.

"You better explain this quickly!" I say, believing he robbed some rich people.

"A bit inquisitorial are we? I'll have you know that I'm of noble birth, so you should be glad I don't have you thrown in a prison for that."

"Hold on." Cole say's who is now walking towards me. "No noble would ever wear an overcoat, or a wide brimmed hat. If there's something being the son of a performer has taught me it's that."

"I'd almost call it funny how someone could be in the presence of nobles for long enough to know their rules, but still not pick up any of them. Such a classless excuse of a person, what did I tell you about ninjas, 'Connor'?" He says before walking away at a relatively fast pace.

"What the heck was that all about? And why is he wearing golden boots?" Cole asks.

"I confronted him about the fact he was wearing golden gauntlets, I hadn't even seen he had golden boots too, but I thought he had robbed some rich people."

"I don't know about that, but something's wrong here. As soon as the mayor doesn't need us here anymore we must go report to Sensei Wu." Cole says.

"Agreed." I answer.

I walk through a ruined part of the village, and make my way to the back of a large building, where a great rock is lying on the ground. Using the weight and power of these golden greatboots I kick the boulder with force causing it to move somewhat, revealing a cave entrance where an underground maze is, and I begin to make my way through it.

It is unfortunate that I couldn't keep these items a secret from them, but I can't have another one join them, and that discussion might have worked a bit. The problem is that they now know of my presence and will inform that old man they serve. I should get the remaining pieces of the set before they can take any action, but the next piece will be farther away from this one than the last, and more difficult to access. The next parts will get more dangerous to get, rather than more annoying, like this maze. I have a group of ninjas to stay ahead of, so this place isn't helping. I just hope their master doesn't know about the items yet, as that would buy me a lot of time.


	10. Chapter 10: Firestarter

Chapter Ten: Firestarter

I'm going through the Toxic Bogs, currently jumping from one tree to the other tree dotting this disease ridden marsh, a green gas seems to rise from every pool and river of poisonous liquid here. If this isn't the trash can of Ninjago I don't wanna know what is.

After jumping over a few Venomari patrols I see yet another one, but this time my impatience gets the better of me and I jump down behind him, the sound of me landing causing him to turn around, but he foolishly didn't draw his weapon.

"Hey buddy!" I while grabbing his shoulder with my right hand, a moment before punching him in the face with my left, knocking him out in one blow. Hah! Beat that Cole, I'm no bodybuilder like you but I knocked a serpentine out with one left blow. It's a shame he didn't see that.

I look up at the trees around me, I don't wanna go through climbing them again but who cares. Did sensei really expect I was gonna sneak into a cave? One filled with annoying snakes I could be beating up?

Thought not.

I draw my blade and start sprinting towards where I remember their lair to be, jumping over all the poison filling some parts of this place, and soon reach the one river between me and me and their cave. I use the momentum of my sprint for one jump that could be compared to that of Jay, and with a flip over my front I deliver a large cut to one of the two surprised serpentine guards, then rush to the other and stab him, my sword protruding from the back of his chest before he had a chance to react, his four fiendish eyes looking at my dark amber ones.

He tries to hit me with his spear but I grab the shaft, easily holding it away from me cause his strength was draining with every bit of blood coming from the wound my blade had just made.

"Not today." I whisper in reaction to his failed attempt at attacking me, then slash the blade that was still stuck in him to my right, causing a cut through half of his body beginning at the hole that was now in his middle, finishing him off and leaving a mutilated Venomari behind me.

I turn around to confirm my other kill. I must say that the moat of poison is a nice touch against any natural enemies in this place, but a ninja won't be bothered by it, let alone those two pathetic guards.

I then head inside the cave, which is rocky, with stalagmites all around it, and the floor has multiple small lines of the poison running through it like water through a palace floor.

I begin to walk through the tunnel like entrance, when another patrolling Venomari comes around the corner. I give chase, but the distance was too great for me to close before he could raise the alarm however.

But I don't care. Let them come.

The serpentine come forward out of the cave in great numbers, despite the fact that I could have escaped three times by now. I'm not a fool though, I made sure I had an escape path ready if needed.

I charge at the ones stupid enough to be at the front of the mob coming towards me. An upward slash from my blade is enough to land the first kill, but they were already trying to surround me.

But as I said, I have a way out. After fighting through some others, I hold my blade outward and start spinning. The moment my "Ninja-GO!" exclamation fills the cave my opponents start getting out of the way, but they can't outrun me, especially not like this.

I devastate this mob except one of them, in front of which I stop.

I grab him and hold my blade to his throat.

"Where are the others?" I demand.

"What othersss? We ssend the everyone at you."

"You can't fool me idiot! The worst things about you Venomari are your spit and your numbers. You got an army!"

"The army went on a war path with the general and hiss-second in command. There are only a few left in another part of the cave with the commander, but you'll never get there!"

"Oh really? I'll decide about that." I say. "But You aren't of any use of me anymore now."

"Only a Venomari can get there. You need to ssswim through a tunnel filled with poison, which only one of usss can do. You'll never get to the commander!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I won't. But you will!" I say while throwing him in the pool of acid near where the fighting was.

"Get me whatever you can find that contains information about the serpentine and maybe, just maybe, I'll leave you be." I threaten him. "And don't you dare inform that commander of yours or I WILL find you."

"Y-yes. I'll get everything I can find." He says before diving down.

"Good boy." I say.

I then wait for a bit, having a look at some parts of the tunnel system, but without going to far from where I'm supposed to see that Venomari.

After a while as expected I see a green figure surface, but when the face is entirely visible I recognize it isn't the one I threw in earlier, and as I realize that I attempt to face away, expecting a poison spit, one which indeed did come.

"Well, well, well, what have we caught this time? A helplesss red ninja it seemsss. Foolissh boy, venturing ssso far from home all alone."

"Now what to do? Maybe we'll...-"

The sound of a heavy blow is then heard, as I had thrown my elbow in his face.

"You missed idiot!" I say, cause I had naturally faced away, but with success this time.

"Let us do thiss the hard way then!" The Venomari says. By his way of talking and his size I guess this is the commander.

"Bring it."

I strike upward, aimed at his face. My attack is blocked however by the shaft of his spear/axe combination. He then pushes me back with it, followed by his weapon spinning around him to create force, and he then sweeps me off my feet with it.

He tries to impale me with the spear end of his weapon, but I place my hands behind me on the ground and use a rising backflip while kicking my legs around wildly to prevent him from getting too close to me.

I land back on my feet but he manages to hit me on my left shoulder with an axe blade using a downward blow, but this means he is unprotected and I use the opportunity to stab him in his chest.

The big guy is staggered, but the wound isn't enough to fell him. Good thing, cause after that hit on me I wanna hurt him some more.

They say anger makes one focus on hitting harder, but not care anything about actually hitting. Well I always hit my foe, and I hit 'em hard. And this guy was about to notice.

I strike multiple times at the enemy, slashing from multiple directions in a combo. Because of this my opponent was too busy dodging and blocking my attacks to make any of his own.

Or at least, that's what I thought.

In between all the attacks he manages to impale my leg with the pointed end of his spear shaft, while blocking with the other part. He then pulls it out of my leg, causing even more pain than the stabbing itself.

Deadly blows aren't enough to keep him on the defensive it seems, I ought to try something different. A beautiful idea then slips into my mind.

I pretend I'm going for a horizontal slash, but instead I hit him with the blunt side of my sword. I then use the lack of balance it caused to push him back into the poisonous liquid he came from.

"You should know that this poison is only harmful to you, foolish ninja." The Venomari says. "As a Venomari I don't mind this stuff."

"We'll see how harmful it is!" I say, while running towards him, holding the handle of my blade above my head with the blade pointing downwards. I focus upon the blade, causing it to ignite as it had done many times before. The commander had expected that I was trying to impale his head and dodged it, causing my blade to reach the poisonous liquid. The commander's eyes open wide as he realizes what I was doing.

Seems those lessons Nya gave us about "the workings of elements in nature" was going to be of use after all, cause as I had noticed while on my way here the poison always has some of it's gaseous form around it.

Which is flammable.

I then start running towards the exit, imagining the chaos that the group of remaining serpentine must be going through. Including that annoying commander of theirs.

A smirk appears on my face upon imagining the others faces when I tell them about this.

I reach the exit and turn around. To my surprise the commander is running for his life towards the entrance as well, trying to escape the fire that was travelling across the floor that, as I had noticed earlier, had poison running through the cracks in it.

I jump over the 'moat' and hold my blade up, igniting it again. I wait for about two seconds, then sweep my sword down sideways and into the liquid, trapping him between two walls of fire that were coming towards him.

I turn around, un-ignite my blade and begin my walk home.


	11. Chapter 11: Looking Back

Chapter Eleven: Looking Back

I'm on my way to the Destiny's Bounty after infiltrating the Hypnobrai base. Some of the serpentine there have been killed so they will know I was there, but not before my escape.

And the attack plans are in my hand now. I am getting some revenge on them for back when they betrayed me, and the others will be jealous when they here how smoothly it went. I wonder if Kai or Jay or something didn't get the info.

...

Man it would be nice if the Ultra Dragon had stayed after defeating the Overlord, and I wonder how my father is doing? After the final battle he just disappeared without us seeing him after his possession. I guess he might be in that netherworld again, preparing a plan to topple his last and that of the Overlord, but considering the first took years to put in motion, this is nothing we should be worried about right now.

Having said that, what do we need to worry about now? The mess that I created when I released those serpentine. Couldn't my mother have send me to a different school? Or couldn't my uncle have found me earlier?

I continue to make my way through the forest I'm in.

Or couldn't I have just been more mature?

It will take a little longer until my students will return. Nya and Jay, who has already returned, are at the Bounty outside Ninjago City where I am with two of my students. In fact I find myself in front of the museum of Ninjago history.

"Lost in thoughts again sensei? You alright?" Cole begins.

"You should know by now that I am quite thoughtful. And have you ever seen me not being alright?"

"Come to think of it, except when the Great Devourer ate you you've never been remotely bad. You really are immortal aren't you?" he continues. "Anyway, you think Misako knows more about those golden things? You sure they aren't replicas from the first toy store that guy saw?"

"We are about to find out. Misako knows every legend known to humanity, if she doesn't know nobody does."

We then enter the museum, and I speak to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm looking for Misako, can I speak to her?"

"I'm afraid she's at work right now. You can't see her sir." He answers. I would answer but before I do so my newest student does it for me. "Actually he can."

"But...-" He stammers.

"-...maybe I can make an exception? That's what you were going to say right? I doubt you'd be cruel enough to deny an old man."

"Fine, I'll ask her but don't promise anything."

"Tell her Wu is looking for her." I add while he walks away to get her.

"Nice one Connor." Cole compliments.

"Thanks. Nobody wants to resist people much older than them anyway."

"Well it would have been even easier if we were in our ninja kimonos. Those things make us look flash ever since we got them. ZX suits like the one you have aren't bad though."

"Where'd you get those anyway?"

"Temple of Light, ironically located on the Island of Darkness."

"Temple of Light, that means I keep the ZX suit right?"

"Well that's not an answer I could give." Cole answers while looking at me. "Any ideas sensei ...-"

"Wu!" Misako interrupts. "I came as soon as I he said your name. What brings you here?"

"Misako, I wanted to know if there is a legend about some other golden items. Other than the four weapons of spinjitzu." I say. "According to my students' description it were a pair of heavy golden gauntlets with an emerald set into them, and a pair of golden greatboots with a clear diamond in them. Does this sound familiar?" This last question was unnecessary because Misako's expression was more than hinting.

"Come to my office." Misako told us.

While walking I hear a whisper behind me; "Hey Connor, does this remind you of school as well?"

"Was it that bad at yours?"

"Yeah, I once made my class start a riot so I could steal the teacher's birthday cake, still don't know what went wrong though."

"So you decided to recruit another ninja?" Misako asks me.

"Yes, I saw the potential in him and he was eager to join."

"The name's Connor. Pleased to meet you." Connor answers while we get into Misako's office.

"It should be in here, this is where I keep the most important things, like the stone army and the Overlord." Misako explains while looking for something in her office.

She then hands me a round case, labelled "The Golden Set".

"It might be familiar to you, Wu." She says.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask while opening the case, letting the contained scrolls slide into my hand.

"It is." She confirms. "Ninjago has been inhabited by many old peoples, which have eventually turned into the population of the present Ninjago."

"Back then the First Spinjitzu Master was actively helping all inhabitants of his created continent during it's early stages, to help it develop into what it is today. In return his creations worshipped him and the elements he taught them about. Eventually when the multiple human tribes met they recognized that they all shared the same religion, which formed the foundation that made them unite. They later each created a piece for a set of armour, each made out of gold and enchanted to give the wearer powers over the piece's respective element."

"According to your story someone else is now trying to gather them. If he succeeds to acquire them all there's no telling what he will use them for!"

"But we're not gonna let it come to that!" Cole responds.

"Agreed, we'll make sure that that doesn't happen." Connor adds.

"Misako, do you have an idea where the other pieces are?" I ask.

"It's all in the scrolls I gave you. Where was he seen last?"

"Cole and I saw him in Allsworth where I come from."

"Then he's looking for the leg guards, those are enchanted with earth. After that he only has the breastplate, which is attuned to fire, and the helm of lightning to go and the set will be complete. There are a few more items, but those don't have elemental powers from what I've heard."

"The earth is MINE! When do we beat this guy up?" Cole interrupts, but Misako continues.

"If he knows the legend, let alone the locations of the Golden Set, he must be prepared. Even with only two or three parts he will be powerful enough to defeat a group of serpentine by himself."

"Miss, what other powers does this man have at the moment?" Connor added.

"The Golden Set does possess elemental powers hidden within each piece, but they can only be unlocked once this person has acquired the full set. He must then perform a pilgrimage of sorts to certain locations I'm still unaware of, in order to attune and unlock the respective piece belonging to the element that is dominant in that location."

"What powers does he acquire if he is at his fullest level?" I ask while Misako sits down into the chair behind her desk in front of which we are standing.

"He will have elemental powers equal to the full potential of each of the present masters of spinjitzu. And that is why you must put a stop to him."

"We will Misako. We will." I say.

"I just wish I could go with you again like when the stone army was here."

"I confess. So do I." I answer.

"I'll just stay here doing the research on this subject. You just keep Lloyd save. And yourself."

"I have to watch over my charges, but I've always done so. Now will not be an exception."

A small moment passes without either of us saying something, maybe not even blinking, just looking at the other.

"I must go. There is a balance to preserve."

"Good luck Wu. Return in one piece." Misako says as I turn around to walk out of the office.

Only when I leave the office do I realize that Cole and Connor weren't there anymore. As I look to the hallways to my right and left I see that they are there.

"Oh hey sensei. I was just showing Connor some of the great things around here."

"Good. But for now we must go to the Bounty and wait for the others to return."

"Yes sensei!" The two students answer.

I later find myself at the table in the dining room with my students in, with Connor preparing today's meal. Lloyd, the last ninja to return, enters the room holding a large folded piece of paper.

"Look uncle, all attack plans of the Hypnobrai they had, drawn on a map. Only had to kill a couple serpentine to get them, and they didn't know I was there until after I got away."

"That's all?" Jay begins. "I got their attack plans and list of recruitment and promotions, as well as their entire ranking system."

"That may be, but I find myself with attack plans and requests for weapons to all of the Fangpyre smiths. The weapon production will be brought to a halt until they find out about it and correct the problem, and their attack plans have been replaced with a fake one, so their forces will walk aimlessly for weeks. All without killing a single Fangpyre, so they won't know I was there."

"Really snowman? Well guess what, they'll know I was there and I didn't get any map or plans, but instead, I set their entire cave on fire!"

The group is filled with shock and unbelief at this statement.

"Beat that guys."

Connor begins serving dinner while Kai explains every detail of his assault, lasting all throughout dinner. When everyone has finished I begin telling about what Misako told me.

"Jay sit down." I say to the most impatient of my disciples, who has already found the opportunity to stand up.

"Students, we must discuss a matter of great importance. It has come to my attention that when Cole and Connor were at Allsworth village they met a person who had both golden gauntlets and greatboots, and was trying to hide these. "

"Well it's just some robber, can we go now? We got a snake problem to deal with and we're tired." Jay continues with his arms folded in front of him.

"I asked Misako about this, and there's a legend about "The Golden Set", which this person is trying to acquire." I say while putting the case on the table, with the nametag in their direction. "He has already acquired two parts, there's five left for him to go."

My nephew then interrupts; "But what's that bad with someone getting some jewellery?"

"The problem is that the set is far more powerful than any regular armour set. Your golden weapons were not mere "jewellery" either, now were they?"

"Point taken, but how does this require our immediate attention? "Zane responds.

"The armour in itself gives the wearer enough power to defeat a group of serpentine easily, but each part has elemental force held inside it as well. If the wearer knows how and where to unlock this, he will gain mastery over each element like you all do."

"I told sensei, the elements are ours! Who agrees?" Cole rallies the others, an unnecessary reminder on why I picked him to lead.

"I'm with you, Cole." Kai answers.

"Same here." Jay adds.

"Ice will be on your side brother."

"As will darkness be."

"And the green ninja."

"And the samurai."

"You make me proud, my students. I am glad that of all people, you are the chosen ones."

"Have we ever let you down?" Jay responds.

"Yeah sensei. We'll just kick his ass and we'll get back here." Kai adds.

"Then we are ready for this new threat. We will save Ninjago once more."

My students then get back to their standard activities, except one who I keep here for a moment.

"Cole, I had not yet asked, have you done what I told you to do in Allsworth?"

"Yes sensei, the mayor agrees with your plan."

"Good. His position in the ruling class is secure, and this will help us."

After sensei's announcement I get to the training room, just because I feel like ruining a punch bag's day.

I start attacking, and while I do say I start thinking about what sensei told us.

So there's a new threat to Ninjago beside the serpentine. That's not all that bad. Those serpentine were getting boring anyway. Sure, they would keep us busy, and bring something challenging once in a while, but this is something new.

"Easy fists of fury, those punching bags aren't self replenishing." I hear Cole say as he enters the room.

"Hey Cole, whaddaya think about what sensei told us?"

"What do you mean? We all agreed about it already." He answers while walking to a rack behind me to pick some weights.

"I know but, it's just different don't you think? Except during training we never fought anyone else with elemental powers while this guy does?"

"Well aren't you the one who said "We'll just kick his ass"? Come on, you gotta be some weakling with overly big ambitions if you're gonna study some legend hoping it will give you magic powers."

"Well I guess you're right, but...-"

"Course I am, this is some weird guy without training and success in life which he's trying to change. If he really becomes a threat, let him come at us. We got all those elemental powers and more people." He answers.

"Well it's not like I think it's bad or something, just different. No problem though cause those constant serpentine attacks were getting boring anyway."

"That's the spirit." He says as I turn around to face him. "Let's face it, those serpentine are no pushovers and they'll keep us busy, but getting a challenge on the side doesn't seem all that bad don't you think?"

I find myself enjoying the quiet of the armoury. The others do not come here often, and it thus serves as a perfect place to meditate, as I am currently doing.

As is normal during my meditation, I focus upon a single matter that requires my attention, in this particular case that is the opponent our sensei desires us to prepare for.

If this person can hold all elements the way Lloyd can, but as effective as the four of us can, he will be a dangerous force. If combined with the looming threat the serpentine pose, this will verge more than just our attention.

It has come to my attention however that the other ninjas may be somewhat too casual about this. This seems unwise to me. If an opponent appears, it is best not to underestimate it, especially if you do not yet know much about him.

I open my eyes and get out of my meditating position.

I've spend enough time here for this day. I'll go and see what the others are doing.

"So Nya..." I say when the commercials interrupt the romance movie we're watching.

"Yes Jay?"

"I was wondering, what does our local samurai heroine think of this new guy sensei mentioned?"

"Well we are always together, and that guy is alone. So I guess that if we meet that guy he's done for, right?"

"Although I don't, but sensei does think that he's gonna be a problem." I answer.

"Well according to sensei that guy can learn to use all elements right? That's gonna make him dangerous you know."

"He can't learn to use any elements, that guy's nothing without his big shiny tin suit."

"I could swear I heard that line before..." she responds.

"That was different, this guy needs those ancient magic things just so he can fight as well. You just used something you skilfully made yourself." I say, essentially apologizing. "Just know that if we see him, we'll win."

I finish that last sentence just as the movie begins again.

"He won't harm us..." I say as I take her hand and hold it in mine.

I place the warglaive I've finished working on down onto a part of the deck and start with the other.

While I do so, I cannot help but wonder about what our master had told us. A new threat?

I am eager to fight against him, but I can only hope that I can keep up with the others. They are used to fighting everything from tribes of snake people to criminals, but this seems to be something they have not fought the like of before. It is common knowledge that through their combined force they managed to defeat the Overlord, but he used only darkness, like me.

I have now however finished adding the leather straps that I bought in the city earlier today. Two of them on the inner side of the handle of each, allowing me to have an entirely new grip on them.

I try them on, sliding them over my arm and tightening the loops I added around my arms, similar in working to a belt. The metal handles were now at the same height as my elbows, fitting over my arms quite well.

It'll be quite useful to be able to switch grips between the standard hold, and placing these blades over my arms. It will allow for much better control and stability, especially when using spinjitzu, and I will be immune to being disarmed, only coming at the cost of reach.

I stand on the ship deck for a moment. Looking at the city skyline which provides a lovely view now that it's night, with the lights from the houses only making it better.

I stand there watching the city for a moment, then turn around and start walking towards the entrance of the lower decks.

"Just give up already Lloyd. No one beats me on my game, I told you that a hundred times!" Kai mocks me.

"I'll beat you soon enough and you know it. Just you wait and see." Lloyd responds.

"Yeah right, even Jay got a better score than you." He adds.

"What! EVEN Jay? Everyone knows I'm the king of the games room!" Jay furiously remarks.

"Well what little talent you have had to go somewhere I guess." Cole mockingly responds.

"I'll have you know that I'm the most multi-talented ninja in the house!" Jay adds. "Pick up your controller, I challenge you!"

"Mind if we tag along?" Zane says while walking into the room with Connor behind him.

The rest of the evening is turned into a gaming competition.


	12. Chapter 12: Temple Raid

Chapter Twelve: Temple Raid

I got up from the mat in front of the now inactive spirit smoke. The images I have been shown have confirmed my own speculations.

I walked towards a cabinet nearby. It had a glass door which I opened, picking up the katana inside.

It was folded in a soft white blanket. Upon removal it revealed the black and grey weapon. It's sheath was black with a long golden dragon decorating its length and matching the hilt, and the black grip. I took off the sheath, slowly and carefully as all the times before. This exposed the blade. It had still retained it's mysterious aura and looked like silver, but darker.

I checked the blade for anything that may have found it's way unto it, as I always do, knowing that looking for imperfections would be wasting time. The sword was a master craft.

I put the sheath back on and wrap the katana in its blanket again, then return it to it's place in the cabinet.

I turned my gaze to the nearby clock. It was five AM in the morning. I would go for a walk through the Destiny's Bounty, before checking if my students were awake.

The old man opened the door to his room. He walked out and went into the hallway. When he walked around the corner he saw a figure dressed in silver coloured clothing, walking slowly and slightly bend over. The sensei watched him for a moment, then decided to sneak up on him. Watching his every move, the distance was being closed.

"Going somewhere?" the master said to his unwitting student, who spun around quickly, and froze when he saw his teacher standing behind him. "No sensei, I was just practicing stealth." He answered. "So was I." The man said. "Wrong technique. More focus. Imagine the other ninjas in front of you, and follow their movements." He added. "But why are you practicing at five o' clock in the morning?" He asked the student. "The others are far more experienced than me, I need to advance as fast as I can, so I can be of as much help as possible." Was the answer.

"No. You must advance not as fast, but as well as you can. Patience. We will make a ninja out of you yet." The sensei said calmly.

"Yes master. I will be more patient." The apprentice answered. His teacher then walked away, stopping to wait outside the ninjas' bedroom from where he heard the alarm clock begin its assault on the ninjas' eardrums.

"Right on time." He said to himself. He then listened to the salvo of annoyed grunts and the sound of some hard objects hitting the wall near the alarm. Then a stampede towards the clock before it stopped.

A few moments later Kai opened the door. "Ah! Sensei!" He exclaimed in surprise at the man standing in front of him, jumping back a little out of sheer surprise.

"And good morning to you Kai. I take it you again slept too long and the alarm had to interfere?" the sensei answered before turning to walk away, leaving a shocked fire ninja behind him. "I expect you to be in time for breakfast."

A little while later the ninjas find themselves sitting at the long table in their dining room. The leader of the group then begins the most objective conversation of the morning.

"Sensei, what are our orders for today?" The black-clad ninja asked.

"We all know that someone is trying to usurp the elements." His master answered. "We also know that he has acquired two of the vessels that will carry those powers if he manages to get them, and by now it is possible he has the third in his possession as well. According to the scrolls that were given me by Misako, the next piece is that of fire. The location too, was revealed. We must head to a cave near Torch Fire Mountain, where our enemy is headed as well."

"Whoa sensei, we can get there sure enough, but what do we do when we get to him, with those powers he's already got?" The most energetic of the students asked.

"He wields the powers of light, ice and earth now, but not as effectively as we do. Besides he is only one. If we find him he will be easily dispatched." The sensei answered.

He continued to explain the battle plans. "This cave entrance will lead you to the bowels of the mountain, but there is also a small temple on the mountainside that has a hidden entrance. You must go to the cave entrance, but one of you must stay at the temple and wait for news from the rest of the group."

No response came.

"I suggest Lloyd be the one to stay at the temple." The leader of the group said.

"Jealous?" Jay mocked the green ninja. Lloyd was about to answer but the newest team member cut off. "Sensei, shouldn't I be the one to take this less important task?"

"No Connor. In fact you will not take part in this mission. After all you need to advance as well as you can, am I right?"

"Yes sensei." The response was.

"Good. Then I suggest everyone prepares for their tasks. We will arrive soon."

They walked away from the drop-off point, towards Torch Fire Mountain.

The sun blazed directly overhead. Most of the group held their arms up to shield their eyes from the light. Before them stood the distant volcano. Above them the sky was blue, but in the distance it was coloured a darker shade due to the presence of the mountain. To their sides there was little to see, other than sand and the many rock pillars standing in it.

They followed their course, while their boots actively sought purchase in the sand. The air was filled with the indigenous warmth, and felt a little thick. As they recognized these details they found themselves closing the distance between them and their goal.

The blue ninja was the one to break the silence that would inevitably die before the mountain was reached. "Has anyone else been wondering if those golden things are as good as sensei cracked them up to be?" He asked, wearing his usual, easy confidence. It was the black ninja's response that his statement had earned. "Remember what he told us, our golden weapons were only a few grades up, and what I do wonder about is if we would still be here if we hadn't had those."

"Point taken, but why did he only tell us about them now that we're gonna face someone with them?" The red ninja asked. He was the only one who wasn't bothered by the intensity of the sun, or the heat of the place. Actually, it relaxed him. "We would do well to remember that the number of legends is great, and there's no telling what we might need to face." It was Zane who made the answer, in his standard, yet overly formal tone. It didn't bother his friends anymore though. The silence then returned for a little while.

"I'll be leaving you guys from here on out. I gotta find some temple." The last member to add his word said. "I wish you good luck brother. Remember that it is a small temple, and thus likely to be at the foot of the mountain." With those words from the ice ninja, Lloyd left for his own destination.

It didn't take much longer for the band of brothers to find the entrance to the cave passage, that would lead them underneath the volcano. They turned their backs on the endless desert and into the tunnel. After some time they got to a large, double sided door. It bore some inscriptions, as did the walls nearby, but the team spend no time on them.

"Does anyone else think this place looks like the temple of light somewhat?" Jay asked. "Yeah, but don't all these places do? Now give me a hand, these doors aren't light." The black ninja told him.

Only as the group pulled the entrance open was the structure revealed that they were in. It actually was an underground temple. "Hah! What'd I tell you?" the master of lightning said as he continued to scan his surroundings. It was a hall they were in, a hall that was carved out of the rocky surroundings, and bordered with ornately inscribed walls. They were in a red-brownish colour, as were the four pillars that had been providing support for the place for ever since it was constructed so long ago. These pillars each bore a rune in a golden colour, surrounded by four red symbols each.

"As the master of fire I gotta say these guys did a good job on this place." Kai said as he continued walking through the hall, with the others in tow. As they continued the walls began to go diagonally, creating a wedge shape, thinning the path out until the group had to walk single-file. However the path soon folded into a dead-end, marked by a flow of magma. There was only a little space between the magma and the natural rock wall above it.

"Great, now what?" Cole mumbled lowly.

Kai, being the one at the front of the row, crouched at the magma. "Kai are you coming?" Jay asked, but Kai had other plans. "Look, there's something behind this rock. This isn't a dead end at all."

"Stay here." He said. Without another word he started to change into his elemental form, and made his way through the magma, and underneath the rock that was keeping his teammates away.

He returned to normal again and looked around. This part of the cave was a lot darker. The surroundings had a volcanic texture to them, and magma adorned the place, running in streams snaking through cracks in the floor.

Kai moved his hand to free the sword hanging from his side. Though he wasn't expecting opposition yet it was in his nature to be armed whenever possible. Adding to that he knew that if anything would go wrong his comrades wouldn't be there to have his back. At least there were worse places for a fire ninja to be than an, albeit abandoned, fire temple. There were many places that would be better for him to be, but the danger excited him, as it always had.

He spend little time thinking about these things though. He was concentrated on his surroundings and whatever danger might be lurking around the corner. Following the path, it led him further down to the core of the cave system. Upon his arrival there he was greeted by the sight of a large room. This was as far as he could go.

This was another temple room. The surroundings were similar to the hall where the three ninjas would be waiting, but this hall was blank. The walls bore no inscriptions, just some torches. The pillars were plain and undetailed. There was only one thing worth noticing in the room, an altar, coloured red for the most part, but with a great amount of gold linings and embellishments. Behind it stood a statue carved out of the volcanic rock and glass found throughout the mountain, but with a distinct lack of the gold that was so richly used everywhere else in the temple. He couldn't see of what's likeness it was made. Due to the lack of anything else, this altar held Kai's undivided attention as he moved to get a closer look.

Moving in, he saw a standard above the rest of the altar, but it was empty. So was a another, gem-shaped cavity on it's surface. Whatever used to be here had been removed. Kai was about to open his mouth to speak of his frustration, when another voice cut him off.

"Too late." Is what the soft voice said. No more than those two simple words before Kai turned to face him. The figure he saw was that of a tall, black-haired man, standing at the other end of the room, where Kai had entered from. He was wearing the golden armour that both had been looking for. It was the first time the ninja had seen it, or the man wearing the artefacts. He was also the first to actually see the face of the man who had been causing trouble.

"Who are you?

The man frowned slightly at being interrupted by the impatient fire ninja. "I've been waiting to see how many of these treasure hunts it would take before one of you would catch up. After my appearance at that pitiful village I had expected my next journey not to go undisturbed. And as I had guessed, when I was going to leave I saw a man in green in the distance walking towards the exit."

"Then why didn't you leave?"

"And leave the chance to pick off two of the five ninjas when they're alone?" The man scoffed. "And as an added bonus I can try my new acquisition on no less than the so heroic ninjas."

"Pick us off you call that? You don't even have a weapon!" The red ninja said. He was beginning to lose his temper. His grip on the blade was tightening.

"Actually I do. I just don't send it at you by swinging it." He answered, a cryptic message that the master of fire liked none too well.

He set his foot forward and his sword arm up, and began to run at the armoured man. But before he could reach him he felt a grip around himself as he was being raised above his opponent.

"Classic trap." He scoffed.

"And you fell right into it." The man answered. As he turned around. "Now that you have some company I'll visit your friend. I'd hate to deal with the two of you at the same time in my current state of being." And with that he walked away through a hole in the wall parallel to the one Kai entered through.

He still held unto his blade, but he could make little use of it. Instead he would rely on what his sensei had taught each student about how to escape the grasp of the Constrictai. It would be useful now.

Thinking quickly, Kai realized that the claw that grasped him was quite rough, and that he could use that to his advantage. Doing so, he squirmed through the creature's grip, landing back on the floor, blade in hand as he turned around to see that which was attacking him.

The being that he was fighting was more than enough to scare away any scavengers or outlaws trying to gain from the temple. It was made out of a dark type of rock, with lava running through the many cracks in it's form, which looked like a kind of dragon, but with snake-like characteristics to it, and it was bipedal, having two thick legs to stand on, and two clawed arms with to attack.

In order to avoid those claws Kai made full use of the length of his blade, keeping as much distance as possible, but for the most part it was a wasted effort due to his foe's long arms. With them it was driving him back, though he managed to avoid the attacks thrown at him. The monster however could not avoid the flurry of attacks made by Kai, but they had little effect on him.

Contrary to the creature's belief however, this flurry wasn't meant to be damaging, it was only to test his defences, and the ninja found a weak spot lying in the cracks of his body, and exploited this by ending the fast-paced attacks with a powerful and well aimed blow to those parts.

It had effect. As much as Kai had expected, but not as much as he had hoped for. Unfortunately for him the guardian didn't have to test it's opponent's defences, for his entire body could be crushed if it could only get a good hit. Kai was making efforts to make sure this would not happen, but there's only so much he could do. He feared that he could not fell the beast before he would miss a step and fall.

To make matters worse he was losing ground, and was now close to the wall. Only one thing remained for him to do. He hated it, but he had to. He tricked his opponent into believing he was moving to his right, and it slammed it's clawed arm into the ground there. Kai then darted sideways to the left, towards the exit in the wall that the mystery man had used to escape.

He ran there, with the fire creature in hot pursuit. It made a last attempt to block his way, but Kai was too fast for him, and got through. The exit wasn't high enough for the enemy, which would have to carve it's way through instead. Kai had little doubt that it could, but it would take time, even for that thing. Now he just had to get out. He ran through the tunnel that would lead to the small building at the outside of the mountain. Eventually he reached a path going upwards, the only one left to follow, and after climbing it he removed the weight at the ceiling he had now reached, and found himself in the small building he needed to be. It was only after looking at the place that he realized what he had forgotten during the fight.

Lloyd.

No sooner than the thought occurred he saw neither Lloyd or their foe, just traces of a wild combat. Refusing to admit what happened, he rushed outside, vainly hoping that Lloyd would be there to greet him, or at least his enemy not having escaped yet, but he had.

He hit the nearby ground in a release of sheer frustration. Now he had to go back to the remaining ninjas and explain what happened, and then to their master. He was unsure what would hurt them more, their sensei's anger, the disappearance of his teammate, or the feeling of guilt of wasting time on the distraction send at him.

As he began to leave he sought for something, anything, that would give hope of Lloyd only being taken prisoner.


	13. Chapter 13: Taken

Chapter Thirteen: Taken

The ninjas were lying in their beds, preparing to meet the morning. Kai had told his brothers and master what happened inside the temple. Sensei Wu was more concerned than enraged. What else could he do, with one of his students only barely failing to safe his nephew and disciple? No one blamed him, but that made seeing his comrade's empty bed no easier for the red ninja.

The last time this happened, Lloyd was taken by the serpentine. Back then however, they looked to him as an innocent, but since then he had become in irreplaceable part of the group. At least now he could defend himself. But against what? No one had an answer, and no one had even the faintest clue about where he was.

The thoughts ran through their heads while the ninjas made their way to the dining room, as they did every morning, but usually more buoyant than now. They were disconcerted when they heard about their mission proving fruitless, but far more disheartening would be the many worries on their minds for the days to come.

When the group sat down, what conversations they had were more nonpartisan than usual. Being one of the more optimistic of the band, Nya tried reassuring the ninjas that because the last time Lloyd was captured he escaped harm it would be no different now. If Zane or Connor felt any relief because of this they showed no hint, but the other's seemed to, or at least be willing to, believe what she had said.

The most instigative words came from the wise leader of the group, as had happened so many times before. "I see your normally so relaxed demeanour has deserted you. But there should be no need for me to lift your spirits. The last time this happened, Lloyd was an untrained child, captured by an army. Now the worst case would be Lloyd being used to bait or provoke us."

"But sensei, the last time this happened you were far less optimistic. How come this situation differs?" The white ninja asked to his master.

"The Serpentine are barbaric, but they too had a reason to keep him, which is why he wasn't killed. This person has no way of keeping him hostage for long, but his situation can use any improvement he can get. He will need to exploit this situation soon to do so, otherwise Lloyd will escape, and slow him down until then."

"We can only hope for the best." The fire ninja admitted in agreement.

The man led his hostage through the desert they were still in. They kept moving forward for an unknown, but long amount of time. Lloyd had been walking after him, being kept in tow by a rope that was tied tightly around his leg, and to the arm of his captor. Both knew that if the ninja would do anything suspicious, the gold-clad villain had only need to jerk the rope to floor Lloyd, as he was in no condition to resist, having taken bleeding wounds that stained his kimono red from the inside out.

Lloyd maintained an expression of mistrust on his face as the structure in the distance came into sight. His anxiety was justified as he made it out as what he feared it to be, the Lost City of Ouroboros, where he had been held before. A mixture of surprise of an alliance and fear for what would ensue entered his mind. Surely this man couldn't have struck a deal with the Serpentine?

Upon getting closer to the stone capital of this desert both hero and villain saw that the city was currently under control of the Hypnobrai, much to the latter's expectation. The guards stationed at this entrance approached him, weapons in hand.

"Who are you and what are you do...-" The blue skinned snake was cut off, almost literally, by a lightning fast unsheathing of the katana that was on the stranger's side, and it was quickly placed in the space before the guard's throat, showing that he was chanceless against the entity in front of him.

"Show me to your leader!" He bellowed at the stupefied snakes, a command they obeyed. He was led to the centre of the city, where the statue of the Great Devourer used to stand. The square was empty except for some soldiers and the tribe's young, for the rest were out hunting for the rest. He stood before the tall general of the Hypnobrai soon after, and negotiations began.

"Who iss this that comes before me, with one of our enemies in his custody? Why do you seek uss out?"

"You know how it goes, we got the same enemy, and helping each other will be helping ourselves." The gold-clad evildoer said bluntly. "What I want to do is offer you this foe of us both. Enslave him, interrogate him or let him rot in your dungeons, I won't make demands. Consider it a sign of the acceptance that I hope is mutual."

Having said that, he turned around, since he didn't intend to stay and try the snake race's widely know intolerance of humans now that he had done what he came for. He could move unhindered again and the ninjas now had no idea where to find their lost member. He wouldn't lie to himself by saying that being here in his current, limited state wasn't making him itch to get out, but he showed no hint.

He started to walk away, and when the snakes showed no hint of offence as he made his way, he spoke again. "To answer your question. The name's Xavier. You'll do well to remember it for the next time we meet, for I don't intend to stay anonymous." And with that he left the way he came. The serpentine didn't think much about what he said, because they were mostly wondering how he had captured one of the ninjas, who were each capable of taking down a great many foes. At least that's what most of the Hypnobrai were thinking of, the clever general Skales was already plotting about how he could exploit this. For now he had him brought to the den of all snakes. Blindfolded of course, as no human was allowed to see that place, as shared Serpentine culture dictated. He decided to go there as well. Formerly it was only accessible by an entrance hidden in the back of the statue of the Great Devourer, but ever since it's been gone a hatch was visible where it used to be.

He went there and slithered down the staircase that led down into the hall. Following the two soldiers ahead of him, he reached one of the many rooms that were honeycombing the underground area. Some were hallowed ones, but most of them were staging grounds for the army, or workshops for the serpentine who supplied it. The complex, deep below the great city, was made of large stone walls. A dozen of giant pillars, spread across the many more rooms, supported the ceiling hanging distantly overhead. Just enough light was provided by torches all over, for the serpentine favoured shadows. The area they were headed for was a prison reserved for those who posed a more grave threat to the inhabitants of the city above it, and that was where Lloyd would be brought.

One of the guards was chaining Lloyd to the wall when Skales stood in the room's entrance. The other one proceeded to fetch the remaining chains to secure the cage door with. He waited until the guards were done to see if their preparations matched his wants. When they were finished, Lloyd was chained by his legs and one arm, the other he would need to feed himself with the meagre rations he would get in the days to come, which would be difficult enough considering he remained blindfolded. The guards would keep shifts to keep a watch on the cage.

He continued to go through another entrance to one of the larger plateaus. The part where he now was, was slightly elevated. From it he could see the near full extent of the plateau's structures. This part was one of the military parts of the complex. Most of it's buildings served as a housing for the soldiers and their leaders. Outside of them he saw the Hypnobrai warriors train. Some were sparring, some were listening to some of the older soldiers' tales and tactics.

As he slithered through the training grounds he saw the man in charge of military resources, and decided there was no better person to speak to at the moment.

"Quartermaster Varustusülem." The general began. "Is everything proceeding as scheduled?"

"Yes general. More weapons have been added to the armory, but the crafter's areas in the other halls are starving for material. They are waiting for the hypnotized slaves to return with a new load."

"And the other resources?"

"The human resources?" The quartermaster answered question with question. "They are numerous from what I've seen. It'd be better to ask the quartermaster of the crafters though."

"Very well." The general said to end the conversation. He had no time for those now, as he knew that it wouldn't be long for the hunting parties to start coming in again. No, right now his attention was focused on the military of his tribe. He went into a building that was large enough to grace the 'skyline' of this underground base. It was made of the same stone as the Den of All Snakes itself. This building was less dimly lit than it's outside.

There were some lowly servants, most whom were in the training process to become a soldier, and two of them approached their general as he entered, ready and waiting for any possible instructions.

"Get the advisors" Was the leader's command, quick and decisive. It didn't take long for the advisors, seasoned warriors each and the closest the Hypnobrai had to nobility, to enter the central room from those adjacent to it. They all gathered at the dominating feature in the room, which was a large chunk of granite that was ornately carved into a large round table.

The counsellors each gathered on the high-backed chairs that surrounded the table, and Skales opened the discussion.

Now that the activity of the other tribes had decreased and that of the ninjas had grown it was time to wage war upon them, and they would bring a storm.


	14. Chapter 14: Another Source

Chapter Fourteen: Another Source

It had been through the disappearance of Lloyd that the ninjas found another, powerful motivation for their training.

They now willingly trained as long as their master wanted, and twice as hard. They did so well that even Sensei Wu would go as far as to call them exemplary. But they didn't care, they cared only for when there would be news of Lloyd's whereabouts. When they got those, they'd put an end to this madman, as they had come to think of him. From time to time they thought about how they had already saved Lloyd from the Serpentine once, and that this was but one person keeping him, albeit a powerful one.

As of now the bridge's scanners were slowly overlooking the entire continent, with the falcon scouting the most logical locations. Meanwhile the Bounty was sailing towards a destination under orders of Sensei Wu, as he believed they could get something there that would aid them when they would come for his nephew.

"Surely we should have picked up something by now?" Jay said without direction to anyone. "It's not like he could pass through places with any degree of civilization!"

"Zane, where's the falcon now?" Cole asked.

"He is now in the Sea of Sand, in case our target has found refuge there." he said objectively.

He was dodging and parrying Connor's attacks as he spoke. The former would be somewhat embarrassed by his calm and unexcited reply if he had not known that this was no more than normal for Zane.

The silver ninja found the manoeuvers of his slightly lighter clothed brother to be a summary of his personality, collected and controlled. Especially controlled. Every movement he used seemed calculated to perfection.

"It is your turn to defend now, brother." He said to change the scenario as he flipped backwards to gain distance, then simultaneously threw two wooden discs to simulate shurikens.

His opponent bended over backwards to have the discs fly overhead, then changed back to standing tall as he did while attacking. As he faced Zane again however the latter had already drawn his blade.

Connor had put his glaives over his arms using the leather straps he had added, to provide more stability. He raised his right arm to block the blade of Zane's downward strike. Their blades clashed, returned, clashed once more.

"Now attack at will." Zane announced. As he did so, Connor saw that the white ninja was now fighting in a different way, and he found himself embroiled in something that looked like a fencing match on Zane's side. The warglaives were great for both defence and offense but against a foe on the defensive it wasn't easy to do either. Zane's adeptness at swordplay made it very difficult to pierce his guard, and Connor was hard-pressed to defend himself.

For a few moments the melee continued. Every blow was blocked, each stroke was countered.

After another half minute of stalemate, it was Zane's blade to break through, flashing just over Connor's right glaive and into the lower part of the arm that was holding it and drawing some of the blood spraying from it.

Zane apologized for this, but it was waved off as a minor wound. The battle however, had ended.

"Truly it's nothing Zane." Said ninja's opponent told him. "Your fighting style is very effective."

"Thank you. Maybe I can teach you some manoeuvers for these situations. Other foes would have taken advantage of this hit, and we must avoid injury."

"I'd be honoured, Zane."

By midday the ship had gotten close to it's destination, Birchwood Forest. Meanwhile someone entered Sensei Wu's cabin where he was writing in a book of sorts.

Unflinching and without looking up he spoke. "How is the scan faring, Nya?"

"After the ground scan failed I put the scanner to search below that, like we did when looking for the fang blades." She answered.

Without a response from Wu she continued. "We have found Lloyd but... He's in the Den of all Snakes again, in Ouroboros."

It was only now that Sensei Wu looked up, albeit still slowly. "That city is currently hold by the Hypnobrai, yes?"

"Yes Sensei."

"I see." He said as he stood up. He then turned to a window in the cabin. "Nya, how long until we're there?"

"Not long, but it's hard to navigate this forest while keeping an eye out for Julien's lab. It would go faster even on foot."

"Tell whoever is steering the ship now to put a message over the speakers, if you will. We are continuing on foot."

Nya ran off to do this and a few moments later Cole's voice echoed through the halls of the ship.

"Alright folks, we're now in the lovely Birchwood Forest, and...-" He was cut off by Jay. "-And if you look to your left, you will see..."

Cole then resumed his sentence. "And we'll do the rest of the way on foot. End of the message."

A minute or two later the five ninjas and their sensei were standing on the ground beneath the ship, and began making their way towards Julien's laboratory.

"Zane, you will be our guide here." Cole announced.

They left behind the ship, hovering above the trees. It would be safe in this forest, even unguarded.

"So sensei, what are we gonna do here?" Jay asked.

"We need to get something from our inventive friend."

"I'm right here sensei." Jay replied.

Some of the group laughed.

"We will need something you're not that accustomed to." He said as they continued on. "Julien probably isn't used to these orders either, but more than we are."

"So what is it Sensei?" Kai asked.

"We have found out that Lloyd is being held in Ouroboros. Perhaps the doctor can help us fashion a weapon for use there."

"So how did Lloyd get there anyway? Is that guy in cahoots with the Serpentine now?"

"At least with the Hypnobrai. Being allied with all of the Serpentine at once will be difficult though. Now that they are divided-"

"Did you hear that?" Connor suddenly asked.

"What is it?" Sensei asked in return.

Zane flicked open the panel on his arm and pushed a button there, then looked for a moment before answering. "I have activated my heat vision, and I fear these are..."

Kai cursed silently as the shapes in the distance became faintly visible through the mist.

"...these are Treehorns!"

"Make ready!" Cole yelled, and everyone unsheathed their weapons. "Do we attack?" He asked to his master.

"Go. We will not wait for them to make the first move."

Upon the command being given the ninjas dashed forward with reckless abandon, forming a sight to behold as colours flashed through the snowy field. Unknowing of how many of the beasts they were charging, they suffered no illusion of an easy fight. The last time these creatures managed to escape, and they were intent on finishing the job this time.

The full entourage charged at once, staying together as the monstrosities came in sight through the mist. It became evident that there were three of them, against six ninjas and a samurai.

As he ran at one of the Treehorns Zane threw a shuriken with deadly accuracy as always, and it dug into the head of it's target producing an angry hissing sound. He summoned the weapon back before running underneath the beast and past it's thin legs to continue the assault from behind.

The red and silver ninjas were simultaneously hacking away at the legs of another one of the beasts. As they fought, the Treehorn kicked Connor sending him flying backwards and before the third creature. It moved to kick as well but Cole intercepted with a mighty strike from his scythe, severing its thin leg.

"Yeah we got that a few times as well" He said as he helped the other up. As he did so the monstrosity lowered its repulsive-looking head which was now behind Cole, who was facing Connor.

The Treehorn however opened its mouth to bite, its freezing breath only alarming Cole when it was too late to react.

In a moment of clarity, the silver ninja dashed forward towards the gaping mouth of the creature. As its jaws closed to tear off his arm, Connor placed his right warglaive vertically in the front of its mouth, piercing it as it attacked.

Maddened with pain and anger, the beast quickly pulled its head up to its normal height again, sending its attacker helplessly flying upward. It raised its head that way to bite him as the uncontrolled flight went down towards the beast again.

With no other options, Connor held his glaives vertically in front of himself and lowered them, then placed his legs behind him as he assumed a horizontal pose as if freefalling. As he came down his warglaives met the Treehorn's snapping mouth, slicing through its head and forming a bloody cross in the creature's head in conjunction with its bleeding mouth.

Cole caught his brother as he plummeted to the ground, just in time to see their battered and broken foe collapse unto the snowy ground.

"And that's how you get 'a head'!" Cole exclaimed as the two looked at Connor's handiwork, that turned out better than expected.

As they looked around they saw that Kai and Zane were still actively fighting their target, while Jay, Nya and Sensei Wu watched as they waited for them to finish, having already defeated their foe.

The Treehorn attempted to kick Kai away, but he dodged. Zane then sought a quick end to the conflict by throwing his freezing-cold shuriken upwards again as it went through the creature's head. After it came out the topside Zane drew the projectile back, going through its head again as this one too collapsed.

The rest of the group joined them as they looked at the three demolished giants.

"Nice one Zane!" Jay congratulated him.

"What can I say? I always aim... to please."

"Yeah! You go buddy!" Connor added.

"Come now, we still have your father to visit." Sensei Wu said. "Let us hope we do not run into larger groups."

The group continued on through the snow-covered forest and the mass of leafless trees. Eventually Zane's heat vision revealed the Juggernaut robot that once guarded Julien's laboratory. It was now active again and standing watch before the entrance. It's head turned to identify the group, and when it had decreed that they were all humans its head turned back again.

The bunch of ninjas went inside and descended to the bottom of the hollow tree towards where Julien lived, and removed their hoods again as they did so. When several of them came into sight the doctor stood up. As always he looked like a man with his wits about him. His lab coat was abnormally clean, and his residence was neat looking and had a polished air to it. Indeed, it was the home of one of the greatest brains in the land.

"It's good to see all of you again." He welcomed them. "Visitors are very welcome these days, as I have preciously few of them in this part of Ninjago."

"It is good to see you again father."

"And you, my son."

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

"And this is a new friend of yours? Another ninja?" The doctor asked, even though "you" didn't seem to refer to anyone.

"Yes doctor, he is a new recruit." Sensei answered. "But we have come here for another reason I'm afraid. We need something to be build for us, something rather violent actually."

"You know that's not my speciality, but I will do my best on this. What would you like?"

Sensei picked up a nearby blueprint he had made earlier. "This" he said as he pointed at it. "We can use it when we free Lloyd."

"You don't need to say anything else, I know what you mean now." Julien answered. "Just give me some time with these materials."

He continued. "And with my son, if you please. I don't get to see him that often."

And then the father and son duo went to work.


End file.
